Red Cup
by Constantinest
Summary: Lengkingan kuda abadi itu membuatnya takut, tentu bagaimana tidak. Seseorang pria yang ia tak kenal memeluknya dan membawanya ke dalam kerajaannya Underworld. Siapa yang tak menduga bahwa hutan yang ia lihat menyimpan sebuah permata, ya Hermione atau Persefone tinggal disana. "Siapa kau?"/"Tenanglah manis, kau akan bersamaku di Underworld."/ REVIEW PLEASE. Re-make dari Private Love
1. Chapter 1

Lengkingan kuda abadi itu membuatnya takut, tentu bagaimana tidak. Seseorang pria yang ia tak kenal memeluknya dan membawanya ke dalam kerajaannya Underworld. Siapa yang tak menduga bahwa hutan yang ia lihat menyimpan sebuah permata, ya Hermione atau Persefone tinggal disana. "Siapa kau?"/"Tenanglah manis, kau akan bersamaku di Underworld."/ REVIEW PLEASE.

**Red Cup**

**Rated T semi M**

**Draco as Hades**

**Hermione as Persefone**

**Harry potter J. K Rowling**

**Red Cup M.E. Constantinest**

**.xoxoxo.**

Tubuhku mengeliat perlahan, menikmati kehangatan secangkir coklat panas di tanganku, sesekali aku membalikan beberapa lembar buku novel yang sedang kubaca. Aroma manis menyebar keseluruh ruangan, ya aku menyukainya terlebih aroma coklat.

Hari ini aku sedang libur kuliah, atau mungkin si dosen sedang berbaik hati para mahasiswanya sehingga mereka tidak memberikan tugas ketika mereka sedang liburan. Walaupun aku sedikit curiga dengan apa pikiran dosenku.

"Persefone?" panggil suara ibuku. Ya ibuku, Dementer dewa panen, dan sangat memanjakanku melebihi apapun.

"Yeah mum? Ada apa?"

"Ibu akan pergi, tetaplah dirumah. Jangan kemana-mana, terutama bila ada orang jahat jangan sesekali kau bukakan!" seru ibuku, walaupun aku sudah berumur 20 tetapi tetap saja dia memperlakukanku seperti seorang gadis kecil umur 5 tahun.

"Tenanglah mum, aku akan membaca di kamarku. Tak perlu khawatir,"

"Baguslah,"

Yah melakukan pekerjaan seperti biasa, dewa panen menumbuhkan berbagai tanaman. Terkadang aku sedikit iri dengan para manusia yang bisa tinggal di apartemen atau hotel, atau rumah yang jelas bukan sebuah rumah kecil di dalam hutan.

Hell yeah, aku bersekolah di New York tetapi rumahku terletak di dalam hutan? Bayangkan berapa jauhnya perjalan setiap kali aku sekolah. Setiap kali aku memohon untuk pindah, ibuku pasti akan mengomel membuatku sedikit kesal dengannya.

Kapan aku bisa mandiri? Bahkan di umurku yang 20 tahun aku belum memiliki kekasih, baik manusia ataupun dewa, payah.

Kecantikanku bisa membuat setiap pria melihatku, bahkan para dewa mengakuinya, aku terpilih sebagai dewi tercantik dan masuk 10 besar Angel's Moon, sebuah majalah yang sangat populer di kalangan dewa-dewi Olimpus.

Tapi lihat ibuku melarangku membawa semua pria itu, jangankan manusia, dewa saja bisa di usirnya dengan kekuatannya. Bukannya aku tidak menghargai perjuangan ibuku yang memiliki sebuah prinsip 'PRIA ITU BRENGSEK, JAUHI PUTRIKU!'

Ya berterimakasihlah kepada ayahku, Zeus yang membuatnya semakin sulit.

Terkadang aku iri kepada manusia dan dewa-dewa lainnya, yang jelas-jelas bisa berpelukan, berkencan, berciuman bahkan melakukan hubungan lebih.

Banyak teman manusiaku yang sering bercerita tentang hubungan yang manis, yah walaupun terkadang ada sedikit rasa pahit di dalamnya.

Tapi aku menginginkannya. Menjalin sebuah hubungan dengan seorang pria, terserah mau itu dewa atau manusia mereka sama saja dimataku.

Bahkan setiap novel punya ending yang bagus akan hubungan setiap tokoh utamanya, kecuali untuk kisah Romeo dan Juliet yang terpisah, tapi lihat pengorbanan mereka yang indah membuatku terpesona. Terkadang cerita romansa membuatku benar-benar iri.

Yah seperti Rapunzel yang terkurung di menara, sama aku juga hanya saja aku terkurung di sebuah gubuk, mungkin?

Terkadang aku berbelanja bersama teman-temanku membuatku bisa dibilamg memiliki sangat banyak baju, di tambah lagi ibuku sangat peduli dengan kebutuhanku, membuatku sangat manja kepadanya.

Entah apakah aku bisa hidup tanpanya atau tidak.

Tapi apakah aku akan selamanya bersamanya? Tanpa seorang pria?

Karena aku sangat di jauhi dari yang namanya LELAKI, bahkan semula ibuku tak mau aku bersekolah yang banyak lelakinya atau sekolah campur. Tetapi dengan kegigihan yang keras perjuangan itu berhasil dengan berbagai macam introgasi setiap kali aku pulang.

"Uggh, kapan aku menemukan kekasihku sendiri seperti wanita lainnya?" ucapku mendorong tubuhku yang semula duduk menjadi berbaring di sofa.

Ponselku berdering, menandakan sebuah panggilan dan dengan sigap aku melihatnya.

"Hermes?!" pekikku senang, bagaimana tidak Theodore menelponku atau menyelamatkanku dari kebosanan di rumah.

"Yo baby, bagaimana kabarmu?" ucapnya dengan nada menggoda.

"Apakah ibumu ada dirumah? Apa aku bisa datang kerumah, baby?"

Ya ibuku tidak ada di rumah, tetapi kalau dia tau Theo bakalan mampir, habislah aku.

"Sayang sekali Theo, ibuku belum juga pergi," dustaku.

"Yah, sayang sekali baby. Aku akan menyuruh orang untuk mengantarkanmu hadiah bagaimana? Sebuah gaun yang indah, bagaimana? Telp aku kalau kau suka, okay. Aku harus pergi," ucapnya dan mematikan telpnya.

"Huft, bosan! Aku bosan dengan seperti ini, pria banyak jumlahnya ratusan yang menggilaiku, tetapi aku tidak bisa mendapatkannya!" ucapku melempar teleponku ke kasur kemudian membanting diriku ke kasur.

Theo, pria itu manis di tambah lagi dengan kecepatannya yang kilat tentu memikirkan aku berhubungan dengan dia, panas sekaligus cepat. ARRGHH, pikiran telenovela benar-benar merasuki pikiranku.

Bahkan teman manusiaku tidak percaya kalau aku belum pernah bercinta sedikitpun, dan tentu saja reaksi mereka yang manis. Mereka menyebutku tanaman yang kering, demi Olimpus, itu sangat menyebalkan.

Aku sangat bosan dengan imageku selama ini, polos. Aku tidak polos, ibuku yang membuatnya? Sebenarnya aku mempunyai impian gila yaitu hidup bebas seperti temanku, Belle, bercinta dengan setiap pria yang dia temui, apakah itu berlebihan?

Mereka bilang cinta itu bagaikan sebuah perasaan yang indah namun mengairahkan.

Tapi dia bahagia dengan berbagai pria yang memanjakannya.

Okay itu mungkin berlebihan untukku, berpacaran saja itu sudah sangat bagus untukku, apalagi melakukan hal yang lain?

Belle, wanita manusia itu memang diberkahi oleh tubuh yang bagus, rambut pirang panjang, mata bulat biru besar, serta bibir yang tebal dan juga kulitnya yang sedikit coklat akibat kebiasaannya yang suka berjemur. Bukan cuma manusia bahkan dewapun bisa menggilainya.

Dan itu impiannya menikah dengan seorang dewa, siapa yang percaya bahwa gadis cantik itu ternyata sangat menggilai sesuatau seperti dewa?

Ya, kalau aku bisa jujur sebenarnya ada juga dewa yang menikah dengan manusia. Tetapi itu sedihnya, dewa tidak setiap saat turun kebumi kecuali —aku dan ibuku, jadi kalau Belle bisa menikah dengan dewa, ia akan seperti ibuku ditinggal suaminya yang mungkin bercinta dengan dewi-dewi yang lain.

Jadi aku membantunya untuk menghapus keinginannya dan bilang bahwa itu sangat aneh dan tidak masuk akal, mana ada dewa di abad 21—hampir ke 22?

Panggilan di teleponku.

Aku mengangkatnya dengan malas.

"Belle?"

"Hermione!" jeritnya antusias membuatku nyaris membating teleponku. Jika aku di kalangan dewa mereka akan memanggilku Persefone, tetapi kalau aku di dunia mortal aku di panggil Hermione.

"Belle jangan berteriak seperti itu! Ada apa?"

"Kau tau Carlos?"

"Tidak," ucapku tidak tertarik.

"Ya ampun Hermione, Carlos ketua dari klub basket dia tertarik kepadamu," ucapnya melengking tinggi.

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Tentu girl, aku mendapatkannya dari kekasihku Jack bukankah dia dekat dan Carlos dan tebak dia menyukaimu. Apakah kau tertarik kepadanya?"

"Aku tidak tertarik,"

"Hermione, kau buta? Dia tampan, bagaimana mungkin kau menolaknya?!"

"Aku sedang sibuk sekarang, maaf Belle."

Dengan cepat aku mematikan ponselku, terkadang Belle hampir sama seperti ibuku sedikit pemaksa.

Aku tidak tertarik kepada Carlos, walaupun aku menginginkan apa itu namanya cinta, tapi setidaknya aku memilih seseorang yang benar-benar cocok atau sesuai dengan harapanku.

Aku bukan murahan.

Mungkin seseorang pangeran dengan kereta kudanya dan membawaku pergi dari sini?

Oh dasar gadis polos.

Hermione POV- Off

**-XOXOXO-**

Draco atau Hades, King Of Underworld. Sedang menatap bosan, ia bosan dengan aktivitas kesehariannya, duduk, memutuskan dia jiwa dihukum atau tidak lalu membaca atau tidur. Yah cuma itu, membuatnya merasa sudah tua, padahal umurnya kan baru 1000 tahun?

Ditambah lagi ia bosan melihat wajah Thanatos yang tidak ada bagus-bagusnya, atau beberapa pelayannya memang ada yang cantik tetapi ia tak tertarik. Ia bosan, sangat bosan. Walaupun ia memeliki sebuah istana yang mewah berbahan emas dan dihiasi oleh berbagai macam batu-batu an yang langka, tetap saja ia bosan. Tidak ada yang menarik disini, sementara banyak manusia kebanyakan anak muda yang bodoh tewas yang selalu memohon pengampunan darinya.

Suara mereka yang melengking membuat dia nyaris gila.

"Hades, King Of Underworld, kumohon ampuni aku."

"Kau bersalah, banyak yang kau lakukan ketika kau hidup,"

"Kumohon Hades!"

Lagi-lagi Draco hanya mengeleng kepalanya, menekan kepalanya yang pusing, akhir-akhir ini dia tidak bisa tidur karena ayahnya berbuat gaduh membuat kepalanya semakin pusing.

"Kalau kau tak mau di hukum, salahmu sendiri mati!" jeritnya, dan kemudian ada lagi jiwa yang memiliki sifat yang sama.

Kapan kebosanan ini akan berakhir?

Ia bosan, semua buku sudah ia baca, semuanya bahkan berulang-ulang. Apalagi? Mengamati para myth itu bermain? Itu juga membosankan dan kekurangan tidurnya membuat wajahnya semakin horor, bahkan jiwa yang baru saja datang bisa mati lagi jika harus berhadapan dengan Draco.

Ia masuk kedalam kamarnya, kamar yang megah dan tentu saja warna hitam, kuning dan hijau selalu saja dimana-mana, warna kesukaannya. Ia melepaskan jubah kebanggannya yang berat, membanting tubuhnya ke kasur yang sangat besar mungkin bisa di tiduri 15 orang saking besarnya.

Kadang Draco tak habis pikir kenapa ia membeli kasur sebesar ini, toh hanya dirinya yang tidur disini.

Mungkin itu masalahnya, ia kesepian dan bosan dengan rutinitasnya setiap hari.

Harry atau Zeus, saudaranya itu memiliki banyak istri dan berbagai wanita cantik.

Krum atau Posaidon, sama saja dengan Harry. Jika mereka membuat sebuah perusahan tentu saja Playboy cocok dengan mereka.

Tapi Draco berbeda, walaupun ia sama dewa tertinggi tapi ia tak sudi tidur dengan berbagai wanita dan mungkin hanya satu. Ya mungkin Draco sedikit takut juga karena ada jiwa yang baru saja di adilinya jiwa itu meninggal gara-gara ketahuan selingkuh.

Wanita terkadang menakutkan.

Tapi mungkin itu sedikit di butuhkannya.

Tapi siapa? Ia belum pernah bertemu dengan wanita yang sanggup mengetarkan jiwanya. Setiap ia melihat wanita sama saja, membosankan.

Lagi-lagi suara gaduh dari ayahnya yang di kurung membuatnya tak bisa tidur.

"Arrghh kenapa kita tak membunuh mahluk itu?!" ucap Draco membanting tangannya ke kasur. Tapi ayahnya memang tidak bisa mati bukan?

Draco berdiri dari kasurnya, mengenakan kembali jubahnya dan segera berjalan keluar dengan kesal.

"Aku akan membuat Cronus diam!"

Draco berjalan dengan cepat, ia memanggil kuda hitam abadinya. Lengkingan dan suara sepatu mereka berbunyi, kuda hitam legam dengan kedua matanya yang merah menatap Draco dengan senang. Draco mengulus salah satu kepala dari ke empat kudanya yang abadi. Ia menaiki kereta emasnya dan segera naik kedunia atas.

-**XOXOXO-**

Tentu dengan gagah mengendarai kereta kudanya, sesekali ia melihat apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh mahluk mortal, mungkin ada kejadian menarik. Ia melihat mahluk mortal sungguh sangat berbeda, lihatlah mereka tidak mengenal sopan-santun, meminum dan merokok bahkan sampai merelakan nyawanya. "Dasar Mortal!" desis Draco tidak suka, tentu ia sangat tidak suka dengan semua hal yang berbau mortal.

Lagi-lagi gempa dengan kekuatan cukup besar menguncang bumi, dan membuat Draco harus memutar keretanya menuju sebuah hutan. Hutan yang cukup lebat dan rindang.

Ia belum pernah kesini sebelumnya, dan hutan ini memiliki daya pikat tersendiri untuknya, seolah ada sesuatu yang indah didalamnya.

Dengan segera ia mengarahkan kudanya memasuki hutan dengan perlahan, karena ia sedikit penasaran dalamnya hutan itu. Tentu pemandangan yang sudah sangat lama tidak dilihatnya. Hutan ini begitu indah dengan berbagai pohon besar yang kuat menjulang ke langit, berbagai satwa hidup didalamnya. Tentu suara kudanya membuat hewan-hewan lari ketakutan.

Namun ia tak peduli dan segera masuk kedalam hutan, ia terus memicu kudanya sampai ia keluar dari hutan, tapi aneh, apa yang dilihatnya sekarang? Sebuah rumah kecil yang berada di tengah-tengah padang rumput dan berbagai macam bunga. Seolah hutan ini melindungi rumah kecil itu, sungguh terpencil. Rumah itu dikelilingi berbagai macam tumbuhan dan—

Draco mendengar suara, ya suara senandung merdu dan ia penasaran, mengikuti suara merdu itu sampai pada seseorang wanita. Yah wanita itu terlihat begitu muda, mungkin umurnya sekitar 20 an, rambutnya coklat dan berubah kemerahan ketika terkena sinar matahari, matanya coklat lembut menatap buku yang dibacanya, dan bibirnya, yah bibirnya sangat menawan, merahmuda yang manis.

Wanita itu sangat sempurna, belum pernah ia melihat wanita secantik ini.

Otaknya tak bisa berpikir, hanya berulang-ulang memuji kecantikan wanita yang sedang di lihatnya ini. Tapi apa yang dilakukannya? Ia mengintip seorang gadis cantik? Sunguh bukan sifatnya.

Ya, tapi ia merasa sedikit canggung dan merasa malu.

Yah lihat dirinya sangat gelap dan suram, sementara wanita ini sungguh cantik, bercahaya dan mempesona.

"Ah, andai saja aku bisa memilikinya," gumannya kecil.

Luna atau Dementer terbang rendah menuju gubuk itu, tentu melihat itu Draco segera merubah dirinya menjadi hewan kecil.

"Dementer? Jangan bilang wanita itu anaknya? Persefone?! Anak Zeus?"

"Persefone," panggilnya senang begitu melihat putrinya masih berada di rumahnya.

"Mum? Kau pulang cepat?" tanyanya melepaskan earphonenya dan segera berlari memeluk ibunya.

"Tentu, sayang. Aku merindukanmu,"

"Aku juga,"

Draco menatap kejadian itu, yah suaranya saja merdu. Bukan cuma itu, ia sedikit iri dengan Luna yang bisa memeluk Hermione seperti itu. Bisakah ia seperti itu? Memeluk Hermione setiap saat?

Draco bergegas pergi keluar dari hutan dan segera menuju Olympus.

**-XOXOXO-**

Harry yang sedang meminum minumannya begitu terkejut ketika melihat sosok dengan baju hiitam yang sudah lama tidak dilihatnya. Draco datang kepadanya, lengkingan kudanya saja membuat dewa-dewi memilih untuk pergi dari Olympus.

"Saudaraku, Zeus!" serunya ramah, Draco berjalan perlahan mendekati Harry. Harry hanya tersenyum kecil dan mendekati Draco.

"Sangat jarang kau mau kesini, Hades? Apakah ada urusan denganku?"

Draco tersenyum kecil, ia memasukan tangannya kebelakang, "teentu Zeus—saudaraku. Aku meminta bantuan darimu,"

"Katakan itu saudaraku,"

"Aku jatuh cinta kepada putrimu, Persefone dan aku sangat mencintainya bahkan aku merasa dia wanita yang tepat untukku, maukah kau merestuiku dengan putrimu?" tanya Draco.

Senyuman Harry memudar perlahan, ia tak mau mengecewakan Draco tetapi disisi lain ia tak mau berurusan dengan Luna. Tapi bagaimana? Luna mana mau di pisahkan dari putri kesanyangannya itu? Tapi mana mungkin menolak permintaan Draco?

Harry berpikir sebentar, ia tahu Draco pria yang baik, bahkan tak ada skandal tak sedap darinya. Bukan cuma itu Draco juga dewa yang adil dan setia, Harry yakin Draco bisa membahagiakan Persefone. Tetapi, urusannya dengan Luna itulah yang menakutkan.

"Hn.. Hades bukannya aku tidak menyetujuinya. Hanya saja ibunya tentu akan marah kalau tahu,"

Wajah Draco yang semula tersenyum kini datar.

"Tapi aku menyetujui kalau kau menikah dengannya, hanya saja mungkin dengan sedikit cara yang—"

"Aku tahu Zeus, aku mengerti! Terimakasih," serunya senang.

Harry hanya tersenyum kecil dan kembali meminum anggurnya.

**-XOXOXO-**

Hari ini hari kedua, tentu Draco sudah merencanakan sebuah rencana licik untuk membawa Hermione menuju tahtanya. Tentu ia pergi menuju hutan itu, memakirkan kudanya sedikit agak jauh agar Hermione tidak menyadari adanya sebuah kegaduhan.

Ia mencari wanita itu, tetapi Hermione tak segera muncul .

Kemana wanita itu?

Draco sedikit menunggu sampai ia melihatnya, yah Hermione keluar dari rumahnya mengenakan pakaian yang indah.

Lagi-lagi membuat Draco bukannya segera menculiknya tetapi malah memperhatikannya sejenak, membiarkan wanita itu bermain-main dengan rerumputan.

"Kurasa ini saatnya," ucap Draco berjalan mendekati Hermione memeluk wanita itu dari belakang.

Hermione sudah sering Theodore selalu memeluknya dari belakang, walaupun dirinya sudah bilang bahwa ibunya tidak suka jika Theodore melakukan ini kepadanya.

"Hermes, kumohon lepaskan aku," ucapnya memegang tangan pria itu. Aneh, sejak kapan Theodore memiliki otot yang lebih besar dan kuat seperti ini? bahkan lengan pakaiannya hitam? Hermione segera berbalik dan mendapati seseorang pria yang tidak di kenalnya.

"Si—siapa kau?!" serunya panik.

"Hello manis," serunya senang.

"Lepaskan aku! Lepaskan!"

"Tidak, kau akan bersamaku bersama denganku di Underworld!" seru Draco, "Chariot!"

Dalam sekejap lengkingan suara kuda dan suara roda api kematian mendekatinya, Draco segera melompat dan menaiki kereta perangnya bersama dengan Hermione yang meronta-ronta di dekapannya.

"Buka!" perlahan tanah-tanah mulai bergetar dan dalam sekejap membuka sebuah jalur, dengan segera Draco membawa Hermione kedalam Underworld.

"Mum, Mum!" jerit Hermione memanggil ibunya.

"Tenanglah manis, kau akan bersamaku di Underworld."

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**BY : M.E.**

**CONSTANTINEST **


	2. Chapter 2

Lengkingan kuda abadi itu membuatnya takut, tentu bagaimana tidak. Seseorang pria yang ia tak kenal memeluknya dan membawanya ke dalam kerajaannya Underworld. Siapa yang tak menduga bahwa hutan yang ia lihat menyimpan sebuah permata, ya Hermione atau Persefone tinggal disana. "Siapa kau?"/"Tenanglah manis, kau akan bersamaku di Underworld."/ REVIEW PLEASE.

**Red Cup**

**Rated T semi M**

**Draco as Hades**

**Hermione as Persefone**

**Harry potter J. K Rowling**

**Red Cup M.E. Constantinest**

**.xoxoxo.**

"Lepaskan aku!" seruku meninggi, tentu saja aku memukul dadanya berulang-ulang. Bukannya melepaskanku dia malah mendekapku semakin erat, membuat aku bisa mendengar detak jantungnya yang berdetak dengan sangat cepat.

Pria itu tidak marah ketika ia memukulnya berulang-ulang.

Baguslah kalau begitu selanjutnya cakaran. Kita lihat apakah dia bisa menahan cakaranku? Tapi ia mengenakan pakaian tertutup.

Suck!

Entah mengapa adegan ini sangat familiar, seseorang pria tidak di kenal datang dan membawanya pergi ke Underworld? Eh tunggu dulu, pria dan kuda?

Entah mengapa sepertinya aku mengingat kejadian yang berada di novel romansa, seorang pria yang menjadi kekasihnya menculiknya dan membawanya ke kerajan.

Eh? Tapi aku tak mau ini, yah walaupun ia tak melukaiku dan mendekapku seperti itu.

Aroma tubuhnya begitu harum, ya aroma citrus, sungguh menyenangkan.

Ia belum pernah di peluk atau memeluk pria — Theodore tidak termasuk.

Jadi apakah seperti ini rasanya? Perlahan aku mengulurkan tanganku dan mendekapnya semakin erat, semula pria asing itu terkejut namun ia memilih untuk diam.

Aroma parfum ini sungguh membuatku nyaman, sangat nyaman, bahkan aku tak segan mendekatkan wajahku ke dadanya yang bidang, bersandar ke dadanya.

Apakah aku murahan? Memeluk pria yang baru saja ku kenal. Tapi aroma tubuhnya sungguh merindukan, seolah aku pernah bertemu dengannya dan memeluknya seperti ini, tapi aku tak mengingatnya.

Tubuh pria lebih besar dari tubuh wanita, bahkan aku dapat merakan otot di bagian punggungnya membuatku sedikit merasa aneh, aroma tubuhnya dan lengkingan suara kuda.

Sensasi apa ini? Kenapa begitu membius? Seolah aku masuk kedalam novel yang romantis memeluk pria yang tidak kukenal.

"Kau sepertinya nyaman ya?" tanyanya usil. Suaranya, membuatku terkejut, bahkan membuatku dengan reflek melepaskan pelukanku darinya. Aku merasa wajahku memerah.

"Tak apa sayang, kau istriku sekarang. Wajar kalau kita berpelukan?" ucapnya menjelaskan.

"Eh, istri? Kau gila ya? Mana mungkin aku istrimu? Bahkan aku belum pernah bertemu denganmu!" ucapku meninggi, pria itu melepaskan pelukannya dariku. Ia mengerem kereta kudanya membuatku memeluknya lagi saking terkejutnya.

"Aku jarang di peluk, tetapi aku menyukai pelukanmu," lagi-lagi pria ini usil kepadaku.

"Kita sudah sampai, _My Queen_."

"Ratu? Kau gila ya? Kembalikan aku! Aku ingin pulang!" seruku marah, pria ini gila, yah walaupun dia memiliki wajah yang manis, badan yang bagus dan aroma yang menarik. Shit kenapa aku malah memujanya? Apa yang terjadi dengan isi kepalaku sekarang.

"Kau tidak bisa pulang, kau ratuku sekarang. Ayahmu sudah setuju kau menikah denganku," ucapnya setenang mungkin.

"Tidak aku mau pulang, ayahku tak punya hak untuk menihkahkan aku! Aku ingin pulang!" lagi-lagi aku menjerit kesal, air mataku perlahan tumpah. Aku benci keadaan ini, tempat ini sungguh gelap. Walaupun gerbang istana itu sangat mencolok dengan warna emas.

Tapi dimana aku? Ditambah lagi aku bersama orang asing yang mengaku bahwa aku adalah istrinya?

"Bawa aku pulang! Aku ingin pulang!"

"Kau tidak akan pulang, Persefone. Terima saja keadaanmu di rumah barumu, manis," ucapnya, mendekat dan menenangkanku yang terus menangis.

"Aku mau pulang, kumohon. Biarkan aku pulang, kau pria gila!"

"Tidak, kau tidak akan kemana-mana! Lebih baik kau masuk sebelum jiwa-jiwa yang tak memiliki arah mendekat kepadamu." Dengan tegas ia mengucapkan semua perkatannya, berkataan itu bagaikan sebuah hipnotis dan membuat aku menurut kepadanya.

Dengan baik ia merangkul pinggulku dengan lembut, menuntunku menuju istananya yang sangat mewah. Belum pernah aku bertemu dengan istana semewah ini, kini aku menyadari kenapa emas sangat langka mengingat istananya dipenuhi dengan emas.

"Tenanglah, Persefone. Ayo kuantar kamu kekamarmu bagaimana?"

Ya aku lelah, terlalu banyak energi yang kugunakan untuk menjerit, memukulnya atau menangis dan aku sangat lelah. Pria ini sungguh baik kepadaku, mungkin ada maksud tertentu darinya.

Pria asing itu mengajakku kedalam istananya, berbagai ukiran dari emas dan batu langka belum lagi dengan berbagai perabotan rumah yang mewah dan indah, pria ini punya selera yang baik juga. Hanya saja seperti namanya UNDERWORLD gelap dan hanya ada beberapa lampu bahkan itu tidak terang.

Romantis sih? Eh?

Pria itu mengajakku ke kamarnya, ia membuka pintunya dengan perlahan dan mendudukanku ke sofa yang besar di tengah ruangan dan pergi entah kemana.

Aku masih belum bisa menerima keadanku, diculik dan dipaksa menikahinya?

Hello aku ingin menikah dengan seseorang yang baik dan aku sangat mencintainya, bukan sebuah paksaan seperti ini. Lagi-lagi aku menangis, bagaimana dengan ibuku? Tentu ia sangat khawatir bukan? Aku yakin Luna pasti mencariku kemana-mana.

Bukan cuma itu Belle pasti panik mencariku kemana-mana bahkan tugas kuliahku?

Pintu terbuka, aroma coklat panas perlahan masuk kedalam ruangan, dan aku masih menangis sampai mataku mau copot rasanya.

Ia menaruh nampannya di meja, duduk disampingku, "minumlah, aku yakin kau akan lebih baik."

Aku tak mau menerima pemberian darinya, pria itu diam dan mengembalikan cangkir itu kemeja.

"Persefone, kapan kau mau berhenti menangis? Melihatmu menangis membuat hatiku terluka kau tahu?" ucapnya menarik kedua tanganku dan menyeretku kedalam pelukannya.

Dengan cepat aku mendorong pria itu, "menjauh dariku!"

Pria itu sedikit terkejut, lalu wajahnya kembali lagi datar, "Baiklah. Panggil aku kalau kau siap,"

"Namaku Hades, sebut saja aku akan datang."

Dan kemudian aku sendirian lagi.

Hades? Jadi dia pria penyendiri dan tinggal di bawah tanah, mengadili jiwa-jiwa manusia? Bagaimana aku tidak menyadarinya. Dia hades, aku ingat pria itu. Pria yang suka menyendiri setiap kali ada pesta! Bagaimana aku tidak sadar? Pantas dia menyeretku ke Underworld.

"Tapi dia sedikit tampan dan baik," ucapan bodohku mencelos begitu saja.

"Persefone bodoh, dia Hades? Menyebut namanya saja membuatku takut, bagaimana aku bisa bilang dia baik?"

Dan aku mulai berdebat dengan diriku sendiri.

Coklat panas itu terlihat mengoda, sungguh bahkan aku dapat melihat ada beberapa Marshmallows yang mengambang dengan manis, bukan cuma itu dia juga membawa berbagai kue yang sedikit menarik.

Aku meneguk coklat panas itu, mengunyah Marshmallows yang empuk itu, memakan sedikit kue yang ada di piring. Sungguh rasa manis sangat menenangkanku. Kulemaskan tubuhku, kamar ini pasti miliknya.

Terlihat dari kemewahan ruangan ini.

Kurasa aku memang harus menguatkan diriku dan mencoba untuk mendengar penjelasannya.

Jantungku berdetak, wajahku memerah apalagi mengingat kebaikan serta kelembutannya. Belum pernah aku diperlakukan dengan baik oleh seorang pria, apakah seperti ini rasanya memiliki seorang kekasih—ralat langsung suami?

"Baiklah. Kuatkan hatimu, Persefone!"

"Hades, aku sudah siap."

Pintu terbuka, dan pria itu muncul, wajahnya yang datar atau dingin atau sadis? Pakaiannya yang mewah nan gelap, ia memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi dariku, bahkan tubuhnya berotot hanya saja pakaiannya lebih sopan ketimbang dewa-dewa yang nyaris telanjang dada.

"Aku senang kau sudah tenang," ucapnya.

"Ya,"

"Bagaimana dengan rumah barumu, kau menyukainya?" tanyanya walaupun aku tahu ada kecanggungan di nada suaranya.

"Sediikit, tidak buruk juga."

"Senang mendengarnya darimu," ucapnya lembut.

Pria ini benar-benar melehkanku. Walaupun aku tahu di memiliki perawakan yang sedikit mirip ayahku, dari segi penampilan mungkin.

Seperti beberapa janggut tipis di sekitar wajahnya, rambutnya yang pirang acak-acakan, bukan cuma itu sifatnya yang dewasa dan lembut membuatku terpesona. Pria ini memiliki mata kelabu yang indah namun mencekam jika kau salah langkah, hidung yang mancung, bibir tipis dengan warna merah pucat, kulitnya yang pucat sangat cocok dengan pakaiannya yang hitam khas Underworld. Bukan cuma itu ia memiliki tubuh yang bagus seperti dewa-dewa lainnya atletis. Tetapi aura gelap disekitarnya benar-benar membuatku sedikit takut kepadanya. Kurasa aura itu untuk mengintimidasi Mortal maupun dewa.

Cukup lama aku memandangnya, atau mataku mengikuti kemanapun dirinya sementara pikiranku melayang entah kemana.

"Apa kau menerimaku?" tanyanya sedingin mungkin.

"Untuk apa?"

"Kau istriku sekarang, Persefone. Apakah kau menerimaku?"

Hatiku bimbang dan pikiranku juga entah mengapa otak dan hatiku sangat tidak bersahabat untuk saat ini, Aku dipaksa menikah dengan pria ini dan aku juga sama sekali tidak mengenalnya. Mengingat selama ini ibuku tidak suka berurusan dengan pria ini.

"Aku akan memberikan apapun yang ku punya, Persefone. Asalkan kau tak meminta untuk pulang,"

"Aku akan memanjakanmu, itu janjiku. Aku seorang raja dan kini kau putrinya,"

Sedikit masuk akal sih, tapi aku ingin pulang. Tetapi apakah aku salah kalau aku menerimanya, pria ini kurasa bukanlah pria yang romantis malahan _to the point _itu adalah mottonya. Yah kurasa ini memang nasipku yang buruk, atau beberapa dewa yang mengutukku karena ibuku tak mau meberikan diriku kepada mereka? Sehingga mereka mengutukku untuk menikah dengan raja dari dunia bawah?

Hell, jika itu benar itu bukan salahku tetapi ibuku!

"Seph," panggilnya dan aku mendongak, "bagaimana?"

Hening sejenak, aku masih belum bisa menerima ini. Ini gila dan pria ini gila! Aku mencubit tanganku dan rasanya sakit, "Auw," erangku kecil. Draco langsung mendekat menyentuh tanganku yang memerah karena ulahku sendiri.

"Kau kenapa melukai dirimu sendiri?"

"Kupikir ini mimpi?" jawabku polos.

Draco tersenyum, ia menyentuh tanganku yang memerah dan mengusapnya. Jarinya begitu dingin membuat rasa dingin itu menyelusuri seluruh kulitku membuat bulu romaku berdiri.

"Sekarang kau pikir aku hantu?"

"Ti—tidak, hanya saja jarimu begitu dingin," jawabku cepat, aku tak mau dirinya tersindir mungkin aku bakal mati karena menyindirnya.

"Aku sudah lama tidak berdekatan dengan seseorang wanita yang manis sepertimu. Jadi maaf jika jariku dingin," ucapnya ramah.

Aku terdiam. Pria ini kasihan, eh salah buat apa aku mengasihani dia? Seharusnya aku mengasihani diriku yang terperangkap di dunia bawah.

"Apakah kau menerimaku?" tanyanya lagi.

Diam, mungkin aku harus mencobanya? Menjadi istrinya apakah itu salah?

"Ba—baiklah, aku menerima menjadi istrimu," wajahku memerah mengatakan itu, barusan aku berharap ada pangeran yang menjemputku dan sekarang menjadi kenyataan.

"Sungguh?! Ah, aku senang, kupikir kau akan menolakku."

Bagaimana aku bisa menolakmu kalau kau tak mengijinkan aku pergi?

Draco tersenyum kecil, menarik tubuhku yang mungil kedalam pelukannya, ia menatap wajahku dan aku dapat melihat jelas warna matanya, kelabu sangat menawan, perlahan ia tersenyum kemudian menyuruhku untuk menutup kedua mataku, dengan sedikit ragu aku menurutinya.

Kemudian aku merasakan sesuatu, dia mengecupku di bagian atas kepalaku dan membisikan sesuatu, "Pertama kali aku melihatmu, rambutnya yang panjang di terpa matahari sungguh indah,"

Lalu ia mulai turun ke keningku, lalu turun menuju hidungku "Wajahmu sungguh mempesona, bahkan pertama kalinya aku melihatmu, aku sudah menyukaimu."

Dan ia berhenti, menyentuh bibirku yang tipis dengan jarinya yang dingin, "Tak pernah dalam mimpi sekalipun aku menyentuh bibirmu yang indah, namun kali ini aku menyentuhnya."

Kemudian ia menciumku dengan lembut, sungguh ia mendapatkan ciuman pertamaku, bukan cuma itu bahkan dia memaksa lidahnya untuk masuk kedalam mulutku dan aku hanya menurutinya, dengan pelukan yang hangat di tubuhku, ia mulai bermain didalam mulutku.

Jadi ini namanya ciuman? Sungguh manis. Tubuhku memanas, dan gejolak hormon cinta memenuhi tubuhku dan hatiku. Aku bergerak mulai menikmati ciumanya, bahkan ia mulai mengulus punggungku, melumat bibirku, sementara salah satu tangannya mulai turun entah kemana, tubuhku menjadi panas bahkan aku mengerakkannya berkali-kali mendekatkan tubuhku ke tubuhnya.

Aku tahu ini gila, seolah Draco benar-benar menjawab semuanya. Menjawab sentuhan cinta yang memang sangat kubutuhkan untuk saat ini.

Tubuhku menggila begitu juga dengannya, Draco tentu sudah sangat pengalaman mengingat usianya yang sangat jauh dariku.

Tubuhku bergejolak dan Draco dengan lembut tahu bahwa aku sudah sangat teransang dengan permainannya. Ini gila, pria yang baru kutemui dan menjadi kekasihku kini sedang memelukku dan memancingku untuk melakukan sesuatu yang gila?

Ciumannya mulai turun menuju leherku, ia menggigit kecil leherku membuatku sedikit mendesah kecil. Bahkan tanganku sudah tak jelas di tubuhnya, tubuhku terus bergeliat tentu saja tubuhku nyaris gemetar sekarang.

"Aku mencintaimu," bisiknya dan perkataan itulah yang mengubahku.

**-XOXOXO-**

Ketika aku membuka mata, aku sudah tidak berada di sofa melainkan di kasurnya yang besar dan mewah. Aku dapat merasakan hembusan nafanya yang berada di leherku, ia memelukku dengan erat seolah ia takut aku kabur. Baru pertama kali aku melakukan semuanya dengan pria ini, yah pria yang kini menjadi suamiku.

Rambutku acak-acakan, bukan cuma itu pakaianku dan dia sudah terlempar entah kemana-mana.

Entah mengapa aku merasa bebas, yah bebas dari kekangan ibuku. Tak ada ibuku disini, dan aku yakin dia tak bisa datang ke Underworld kecuali Theodore sang utusan.

Perlahan aku mengeser tangannya dari tubuhku, bahkan wajahnya begitu tampan ketika dirinya tidur dan pria tampan ini telah menjadi suamiku? Aku tidak percaya semua keinginanku menjadi nyata.

Perlahan aku bergegas ke kamar mandi, membasuh tubuhku yang penuh dengan keringat. Walaupun bagian bawahku sedikit sakit, tapi ia bisa menengangkanku, permainannya sungguh lembut namun sedikit liar dan menuntut.

Ah Draco, pria ini membuatku sedikit gila.

JIka aku bercerita kepada Belle dia yakin dirinya pasti akan menjerit histeris, tentu kejadian ini adalah kejadian yang sungguh mendebarkan.

Ketika aku keluar dari kamar, Draco yah, pria yang kini baru menjadi suamiku dan bodohnya aku menerimanya dengan sekejap. Dia Draco raja dari alam bawah, aku tak percaya pria yang selalu mendapat sisi negatif ternyata adalah seseorang yang sangat lembut.

"Persefone," panggilnya ramah, bukan cuma itu senyuman manis terlukis di wajahnya.

"Ya?" jawabku ragu-ragu.

Draco berjalan mendekat, dan aku mencoba mengantisipasi gerakannya jika dia memukulku atau memarahiku, siapa yang tahu? Dia Hades, kau tahu.

Kupikir dia akan memukulku atau mungkin berlaku kasar, tapi nyatanya ia malah mengulus pipiku, seolah aku adalah anak gadis miliknya, yah memang benar dia pamanku, tapi dia mempesona.

"Bagaimana? Kau sudah merasa baikkan?"

"Um, masih sedikit sakit. Tapi tak apa,"

"Baguslah kalau begitu, setelah ini apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" tanyanya ramah, sembari mengulus rambutku.

"Um, entalah. Istana ini sungguh besar,"

"Ya, kau benar. Istana ini sungguh besar, kuharap kau cepat hafal Core. Aku takut kau salah, kemungkinan kau bisa masuk ketempat yang tidak sepantasnya kau masuki. Ini masih Underworld, Core. Tapi tenanglah, setiap kau menyebutkan namaku, aku pasti akan datang untukmu. Percayalah,"

Perkataannya sungguh manis, aku tak menyangka bisa mendengar ini semua dari seorang raja dunia bawah. Kurasa presepsi tentang suamiku ini salah, dia adalah pria yang lembut dan kesepian.

Perlahan kuberanikan tanganku untuk menyentuh rambut pirangnya yang mencolok, mengusapnya perlahan, dan memeluknya dengan erat. Entah mengapa aku menyukai aromanya yang menyenangkan. Tangannya yang kekar kini di belakang punggungku mengulus rambutku, dan sesekali mengecup rambutku.

Sangat nyaman, yah itulah yang kurasakan. Entah mengapa pria ini baru saja kutemui tapi seolah aku sangat merindukannya.

Ciumannya turun menuju bahuku, ia mencium pundakku sangat lama kemudian melepaskanku. Jujur aku tidak suka ketika dia menarik tubuhnya dariku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku sedikit tak senang.

"Ada arwah yang melawan dan berbuat gaduh di sidang, kurasa aku harus pergi Core. Tetaplah disini, pintu itu ada perpustakaan habiskan waktumu di sana kalau kau bosan," ucapnya menjelaskan, setelah dia mengecup bibirku kemudian pergi

Sendirian di ruangan baru yang sangat besar. Rumahku tak sebesar ini, bahkan simpel dan sedikit barang. Tetapi rumah ini bgeitu besar dan sangat mewah dimana-mana terdapat batu langka. Jujur aku sangat penasaran dengan sosok suamiku itu, yah aku baru pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

Yang kudengar dia adalah sosok yang licik, jahat dan kejam namun adil. Sepertinya dia anti Morltal, itu yang kutahu mengingat dia tidak mau bercinta dengan manusia bahkan yang cantik sekalipun. Dewi saja dia kurang tertarik apalagi manusia?

Dan jangan lupakan bahwa dewa-dewi Olympus saja ketakutan terhadapnya, bahkan Zeus, ayahnya mungkin berpikiran dua kali untuk mau datang ke Underworld.

Cukup lama aku berdebat dengan diriku tentang dirinya, aku sudah memasuki perpustakannya yang rata-rata berisikan buku tentang pengetahuan dan masih banyak lagi. Tak ada yang namanya novel.

Perpustakaan itu besarnya sama dengan kamarnya, hanya saja disini di kelilingi berbagai rak buku yang tentu terbuat emas dan butiran permata kali ini. Di tengah ruangan terdapat ruangan kerja milik Draco, meja kayu Mahogany dan terdapat ukiran Cerberos. Bahkan Draco juga membuat sebuah patung Cerberos kecil yang sedang berbaring di dekat perapian miliknya.

Kursi besar berwarna hitam nan empuk di balik meja mengundang rasa penasaran untukku. Yah, sepertinya Draco sangat suka menghabiskan waktu di perpustakaan sampai-sampai jarak antara kedua ruangan itu begitu dekat.

Aku duduk di kursi dengan kulit dari beludru itu sungguh lembut dan nyaman. Aku sedikit penasaran dengan isi laci milik Draco, tentu sekarang aku istrinya bukan jadi tidak masalah jika aku membuka laci ini tanpa persetujuannya?

Di dalam laci itu hanyalah terdapat beberapa lembar kertas dan kompas. Sedikit membosankan, tentu suaminya adalah pria yang kaku, tidak seperti lelaki manusia yang suka berpesta atau merokok di jalanan.

Aku yakin jika Draco menjadi seorang manusia, Draco akan menjadi seorang pria yang tegas, dingin, dan kaku.

Tapi pesonanya tak mau lepas dari kepalaku, apakah dia memberikanku sebuah hipnotis? Apa jangan-jangan minuman itu didalamnya terdapat serbuk yang membuatku tak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya?

Draco masuk kedalam ruangan itu, mendapati yang tengah tersenyum sendiri. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa penasaran, "apakah ada yang lucu?"

"Tidak, aku hanya berpikir saja,"

"Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanyanya lagi.

"Rahasia," seruku antusias. Aku senang melihatnya di hadapanku, mengeluarkan senyumannya yang indah, aroma tubuhnya membuatku benar-benar tak bisa lepas darinya.

"Oh, begitu?" tanyanya usil, ia mendekap tubuhku, memaksaku untuk berdiri dari kursinya dan segera duduk di kursinya.

"Hei, aku yang semula menduduki itu!" seruku pura-pura kesal dengannya.

"Oh, kau benar hanya saja kau bermain rahasia denganku. Katakan apa yang ada dipikiranmu?" tanyanya menyungingkan senyuman liciknya.

Aku melipat kedua tanganku pertanda tak suka dengan perkataannya.

"Aku bilang rahasia,"

"Baiklah Core, biar kutebak apakah kau memikirkanku?" tebaknya nyakin.

Mendengar itu wajahku memanas, bagaimana dia tahu?

"Ti—tidak! Jangan terlalu yakin Hades," bantahku cepat.

"Tapi aku tahu apa yang ada dipikiranmu Core,"

"Eh, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanyaku ragu.

"Tentu karena aku dewa, aku bisa membaca pikiran orang yang kuinginkan." Jelas dan singkat, sungguh sifat Draco.

"Jadi kau membaca semua pikiranku?"

"Ya? Bahkan aku tahu bahwa kau sekarang sedang merutuki dirimu karena aku tahu bukan?"

Wajahku memerah seperti tomat sekarang, aku merundukan kepalaku, Draco tertawa kecil melihat sifatku. Ia memegang tanganku dan menariknya perlahan mendekati tubuhnya, "kemarilah Core, duduklah di pangkuanku,"

Aku mengikutinya, tubuhnya besar hampir menyerupai kursi yang ku duduki tadi. Ia menyentuh daguku mengarahkannya ke wajahnya, "aku suka melihatmu yang memerah. Sangat murni," ucapnya memujiku.

"Hentikan Hades, kau membuatku meleleh," bentakku kecil.

Melihat sifatku yang kekanakan dirinya malah tertawa, "tidak ada yang lucu, Hades!"

"Kau manis sekali Core, sangat manis. Semua pergerakanmu sungguh mengemaskan,"

"Ah, hentikan!" ucapku dan segera memeluknya, aku tak tahan melihat wajah usilnya menatapku terus-terusan.

"Kau merindukanku?" tanyanya mengulus punggungku.

"Sedikit,"

"Bukankah dari tadi kau memikirkanku terus?" godanya lagi,

"Hentikan membaca pikiranku Hades!" erangku kikuk, aku benar-benar belum pernah sedekat ini dengan pria, memeluknya seperti ini saja tak pernah ada di bayanganku.

Draco mengulus rambutku dan memainkannya dengan jarinya yang ramping, sepertinya ia suka dengan sikapku yang sedikit manja kepadanya.

Aku terdiam, yah walaupun aku nyaman dengan perlakukan ini tetapi aku merasakan perasaan khawatir. Yah, bagaimana dengan ibuku? Aku tahu ia akan terus mencariku sampai ke ujung dunia. Tapi bagaimana ia bisa menemukanku jika aku berada di dalam tanah? Bukan cuma itu, tidak sembarang orang bisa masuk kedalam Underworld dengan mudah, kecuali Theodore.

Yah aku sedikit takut disini, Draco walaupun ia sekarang suamiku, bagiku dirinya adalah orang asing.

Aku memeluknya dalam keraguan, mataku menerawang dan suamiku tahu bahwa aku sekarang tidak nyaman. Ia mendorong tubuhku pelan, melepaskan pelukannya dariku dan mengajakku pergi.

"Kau pasti bingung bukan? Underworld tidak seburuk yang ada di dalam pikiranmu Seph," ucapnya menjelaskan, "bagaimana kalau kita berkeliling? Akan kutunjukan rumah barumu ini,"

Cukup lama aku dan Draco berkeliling, aku juga sempat berkenalan dengan Cerberos anjing itu cukup ramah walaupun dengan ketiga kepalanya yang berebutan menjilat wajahku.

Yah memang Underworld tidak seburuk yang semula ada di pikiran orang, tetapi tetap saja perasaan sepi mengerogotiku. Aku merindukan ibuku dan kehidupanku sebagai mortal.

Draco mengetahuinya ketika wajahku kembali murung, ia menarik pelan tanganku, menarik tanganku sampai ke dadanya. Aku menatapnya bingung.

"Memang aku tidak seperti dewa-dewa lain yang berada di Olympus, mengingat mereka yang suka berpesta dan mabuk-mabukan. Mungkin kau berpikir aku adalah pria yang kolot mengingat aku tidak tertarik dengan kegiatan kedewa-dewaan atau kegitan mortal. Aku juga belum pernah membuat sebuah pesta dan sangat tidak suka mendatanginya."

Aku terdiam bingung.

"Kau tahu, aku memiliki semua hal yang mewah untuk istana serta perabotan rumahku. Aku memiliki berbagai pakaian yang terbuat dari benang emas, mungkin semua orang mengira bahwa kehidupanku terlalu indah tetapi apa artinya indah kalau tak ada yang menemaniku disini,"

"Betapa sepinya ketika aku hanya bisa melihat para roh atau Myth yang bermain, tetapi sekarang ada dirimu disini, seseorang wanita yang masih polos tidak seperti dewi-dewi lainnya. Dementer benar-benar menjagamu dan aku sangat bangga kepadanya, membesarkanmu jauh dari kehidupan dewa yang terlalu bebas," ucapnya menyentuh pipiku.

"Satu-satunya dewi yang sangat pantas untuk mendampingku disini, Underworld."

Draco menghentikan kata-katanya yang romantis, aku tidak pernah tahu bahwa si kejam Draco bisa merangkai perkataan yang indah. Hatiku melemah, pria ini benar-benar sangat kasihan di mataku, yah dia terlalu lama mengalami yang namanya kesepian berbeda denganku yang dimanja dan sangat diperhatikan oleh ibuku.

Draco berbeda, mungkin kalau dia mati, mana ada dewa atau dewi yang peduli kepadanya?

Aku memeluknya, "aku tidak meragukanmu, Hades. Aku sangat senang kau berbeda tidak seperti dewa-dewa lainnya," mengulus rambut pirangnya. Jantungku berdetak dengan cepat, nafasnya berhembus halus di leherku, yah kemudian aku dapat merasakan lidahnya yang nakal bermainan di leherku dan kemudian menciumnya. Aku terdiam berusaha menahan sensasi yang mengelikan ini, tetapi Draco benar-benar liar membuatku menggila.

"Satu ronde atau tidak?" tanyanya menggoda.

Dasar Draco, barusan dia memanjakanku dengan semua perkataan romantisnya kini ia menawariku sebuah permainan.

"Satu atau mungkin lebih," tawarku dan ia tertawa.

"Kau benar-benar manis, Seph."

Apakah aku murahan? Menerimanya dengan cepat? Atau memang dialah kunci tubuhku? Ketika aku berdekatan dengannya seolah jiwa gadis manisku menghilang dan berubah menjadi wanita dewasa.

Baru kusadari sekarang, aku memang mencari pria yang seperti ini. Dia tak pernah menunjukan kepada semua orang betapa hebatnya ia dalam memperlakukan wanita kepada setiap orang. Dia selalu menjaga kelakuannya, tetapi ketika ia menemukan seseorang yang tepat dan ia berubah.

Apakah kebahagian ini bisa selamanya?

"Tapi Hades," kataku membuat ia menghentikan permainannya.

"Kurasa kau bisa membawaku ketempat yang lebih sepi daripada taman Elisian?

Dan lagi-lagi ia tertawa.

Harus kuakui suamiku ini memiliki tawa yang manis melebihi dewa-dewa di Olympus dan dia hanya milikku bukan yang lain.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**BY : M.E.**

**CONSTANTINEST **

**Jawaban Review :)**

**Nha Chang : Thanks dukung fic ini sampai selesaiya, reviewnya selalu di tunggu :)**

**Mata48 : Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

** : iya dulu pernah bikin yang mirip namanya Private Love, iya ku-usahakan update kilat,thanks reviewnya sangat mendukung :) untuk segera memproses chap ini :)**

**Inoue Kazeka : Thanks, hehe.. thanks udah Review sangat membantu untuk melanjutkan chapter selanjutnya :)**

**Hiru neesan : pernah membaca cerita yang serupa di fandom HP? Apa namanya? Apakah Private Love atau yang lain? Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

**Lya : Hi Lya, iya settingnya hampir sama dengan Private Love. Sifatnya berubah kelihatannya hampir sama lol, yah namanya juga dewa mereka bebas melakukan apapun yang mereka mau :) Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

**Clato-chan " Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)"**

**Adelia Malfoy "Iya aku juga suka dengan Mythologi Yunani, iya dulu pernah buat hehe, Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)"**

** "Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)"**

**CailistaLia : iya draco disini bukan Playboy melainkan pria yang baik menurutku, dan aku menyukainya hehe Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)"**

**Caverwords19 : iya maafya masih ada kesalahan, aku akan berusaha memperbaikinya. Bisakah tunjukan beberapa? Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

**The Ultramarine19 : iya ini tentang pergantian musim, thanks. Thanks juga udah review cerita2 yang sebelumnya yah :) Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

**HinaHimeLovers8 : Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) ini bukan sequel hinahime, ini cerita baru hehe :)**

**Thanks To All, You Cool :)**


	3. Chapter 3

Lengkingan kuda abadi itu membuatnya takut, tentu bagaimana tidak. Seseorang pria yang ia tak kenal memeluknya dan membawanya ke dalam kerajaannya Underworld. Siapa yang tak menduga bahwa hutan yang ia lihat menyimpan sebuah permata, ya Hermione atau Persefone tinggal disana. "Siapa kau?"/"Tenanglah manis, kau akan bersamaku di Underworld."/ REVIEW PLEASE.

**Red Cup**

**Rated T semi M**

**Draco as Hades**

**Hermione as Persefone**

**Harry potter J. K Rowling**

**Red Cup M.E. Constantinest**

**.xoxoxo.**

Cukup lama aku berada di Underworld, yah walaupun di dalam sini tidak ada cahaya matahari sedikitpun. Tapi entah mengapa aku merasa sangat bercahaya disini, yah itu yang selalu di katakan Draco setiap kami tidur.

"Kau adalah cahaya untukku dan seluruh orang yang ada di Underworld,"

Terkadang aku sedikit memerah setiap kali mendengar semua perkataannya yang romantis. Tapi sebaiknya suamiku aku sedikit merindukan ibu.

Ya ibuku, belum pernah aku pergi selama ini darinya. Aku penasaran apa yang dilakukannya sekarang? Bukan cuma itu bagaimana dengan Belle? Yah wanita mortal itu, aku sedikit penasaran dengan setiap kehidupan cintanya yang memabukkan, walaupun sekarang aku sudah memiliki suami.

Draco, suamiku itu memiliki sifat yang cukup sama dengan ibuku. Pria itu sangat memanjakanku dan sangat _over protectif_. Membuatku terkadang berbikir kenapa orang-orang yang sangat kusayangi sangat protectif kepadaku.

Aku sudah merayu Draco untuk menambah beberapa koleksi novel romansa, walaupun ia menatapku tidak suka. Yah dengan sedikit memelas dan rayuan Draco menyetujuinya walaupun aku tahu pria itu tak suka, bahkan ketika aku asik membacanya ia menatapku seolah buku yang kupengang adalah buku hina.

Tentu dia kan anti Mortal.

Tapi aku berterimakasih kepadanya dan sikap pengertiannya yang diberikannya kepadaku.

Kini aku di kamarku, membaca novel yang sangat tebal dengan kisah cinta yang menajubkan, selimut beludru lembut menutupi kakiku, dan jangan lupa secangkir coklat panas yang selalu menemaniku. Aku menikmati kehidupanku sebagai seorang ratu sekarang.

Sebuah suara gagang pintu ditekan ke bawah, Draco masuk dengan tatapannya yang menunjukan —bisakah kau tidak membaca novel itu terus menerus?

"Hi Honey," seruku riang.

Draco masih memasang wajah yang sama, datar. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, menaiki ranjang kasurnya dan menempel lagi kepadaku. "Aku tak menyangka kau bisa membaca buku yang sangat tebal, aku senang kau memiliki hobi membaca. Hanya saja bisakah kau membaca yang lain,"

Aku tahu ia marah kepadaku karena akhir-akhir ini aku sedikit mengacuhkannya dan malah asyik membaca novel, di tambah lagi pekerjaannya yang semakin menumpuk membuat waktu kami untuk bertemu sangatlah sedikit.

Aku mengecup keningnya, menaruh pembatas buku di bagian halaman yang kubaca lalu kututup novel itu dan menaruhnya disampingku.

"Kurasa ada seorang suami yang ingin bermanjaan dengan istrinya?" tanyaku menanyainya seolah dirinya adalah anak kecil.

Draco terdiam melihat perubahanku yang mendadak. "Kau benar, aku merindukanmu. Kesibukanku dan kesibukanmu untuk membaca novel itu membuat kita sedikit berpisah," ucapnya mendekati tubuhku, sontak aku memeluknya dengan erat dan membenamkan wajahku di dadanya.

"Kita tidak berpisah Hades, aku masih disini," ucapku senang.

Ekspresi wajahnya berubah, semula datar kini memancarkan kesedihan. Ia terlihat bingung untuk menjelaskannya kepadaku.

Ku pengang pipinya yang tirus itu, "Ada apa Hades? Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Tidak, Seph. Hanya saja, kurasa kita harus berpisah untuk waktu yang tidak bisa ditentukan,"

Jantungku berdetak dua kali lebih cepat, pikiranku tidak fokus, melihat wajahnya yang sedih seolah aku akan mendengar kabar kematian. "Ada apa Hades? Apa yang sedang terjadi?!" tanyaku mulai panik, apa yang salah dengan suamiku, kenapa dia begitu sedih?

"Apakah kau menyanyangiku?" tanyanya ragu.

Aku mengulus rambut pirangnya, tersenyum kecil, "Tentu Hades, aku sangat menyanyangimu."

"Apakah kau suka tinggal disini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Tentu, aku sangat suka tinggal disini bersamamu," jawabku, tidak biasanya suamiku menanyaiku dengan berbagai pertanyaan yang menyangkut dirinya dan Underworld. Kusentuh wajahnya dan kupandangi wajahnya yang tampan.

"Aku senang mendengarnya. Apakah kau ingin pulang?" tanyanya memengang tanganku. Seolah waktu berhenti, suamiku menanyai pertanyaan yang tidak ingin kudengar untuk saat ini. Kepalaku penat, air mata panas membanjiri mataku. Pulang? Ya, aku ingin pulang. Aku merindukan ibuku, sangat teramat. Tetapi kalau kepulanganku membuatku berpisah dari suamiku tentu itu tidak membuatku bahagia.

Aku mencintai Draco dan tak mau kehilangannya. Jika aku pulang sekarang aku yakin ibuku tidak akan pernah mengembalikan diriku kepada suamiku lagi. Jika itu benar bearti tandanya ini adalah hari terakhir aku bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hades? Apa yang sedang terjadi?!" seruku meninggi.

Draco diam, kemudian ia menarikku kedalam pelukannya. "Aku sangat mencintaimu Seph, melebihi apapun di dunia ini. Tapi apa daya ibumu menginginkan kau kembali! Aku sudah menolaknya tetapi ayahmu juga mengancamku untuk melepaskanmu. Tentu aku tak mau tapi—itu sudah kesepakatannya Seph,"

"Kesepakatan? Kesepakatan apa? Apakah kau melepaskanku sekarang?"

"Tentu saja tidak Seph, hanya saja aku tidak bisa melawan perintah ayahmu,"

Aku memeluknya lebih erat, aku tak menyangka aku akan berpisah darinya. "Tapi aku ingin bersamamu di Underworld!" ucapku bersikeras.

"Benarkah, senang mendengarnya darimu Seph. Kalau kau mencintaiku maukah kau memakan delima ini? Buktikan seberapa banyak kau mencintaiku," ucap Draco, ia mengeluarkan sebuah Delima dari saku celananya.

Delima adalah buah favoritku, tentu saja aku tidak bisa menolak. Aroma manis buah itu juga mengodaku, pertama aku mengambilnya satu dan memakannya, rasanya benar-benar manis dan segar. Kenapa Draco tidak pernah memberiku delima ini?

Aku memakannya terus sampai butir keenam, tetapi semuanya berhenti ketika ketukan dari suara kamar membuatku menghentikan makanku. Dengan cepat Draco berdiri dari ranjang.

"Hermes sudah ada disini, Seph. Kau harus pulang," ucapnya memelukku, aku mendekapnya dengan erat, Draco menciumku dengan lembut dan memainkan ciumannya, air mata membasahi wajahku mungkin saja ia merasakan rasa asin dari air mataku.

"Jangan pernah berpikiran buruk tentangku Seph, ataupun berpikiran buruk tentang Underworld."

Ia memegang tanganku, tangannya begitu dingin sekarang tidak seperti biasanya yang hangat. Aku berusaha menghentikan tangisanku tetapi air mata ini terus keluar dari mataku.

Aku tahu baik diriku maupun dirinya tidak mau dipisahkan seperti ini.

Draco membawaku ke ruang depan, tempat pertama kali dia membawaku, di bagian depan istananya. Cerberos menggongong begitu melihatku, sepertinya ia tak ingin aku pergi.

Theodore disana, tersenyum simpul. "Lama tak melihatmu, Seph. Kau makin cantik saja," pujinya dan dibalas tatapan membunuh dari suamiku. "Tak salahkan aku memuji istrimu?"

"Apakah ibuku mencariku?"

"Tentu Seph, kau tidak tahu apa yang dilakukannya untuk mengancam ayah kita? Dia membekukan hampir seluruh bumi, banyak tanaman dan hewan yang meninggal. Tentu saja suamimu tahu bahwa ibumu yang melakukan itu dan menambah pekerjaannya," jelas Theodore.

"Kau mengetahuinya Hades?" tanyaku bingung. Bodohnya aku, selama ini aku asyik membaca sampai-sampai tak menyadari bahwa kehidupan mortal sangat bahaya.

"Aku mengetahui apa yang terjadi di dunia atas Seph," ucapnya menenangkan. "Aku berterimakasih kepada mulutmu yang cerewet itu Hermes,"

"Sama-sama Hades," ucap Theo manis, "Ayo Lady, secepatnya aku harus membawamu ke ibumu sebelum bumi kiamat sekarang,"

"Tapi?!" seruku ragu, bagaimana bisa suamiku melepaskanku seperti ini? pria itu diam terpaku di tempatnya, ia tak menangis atau apa membuatku nyaris gila memikirkannya.

Aku berlarian kecil mendekati suamiku, memeluknya dengan erat dan mencium bibirnya, "sampai jumpa,"

Draco menatapku dengan sedih walaupun tubuhnya seperti patung, "jangan lupakan aku Seph, kau adalah ratuku."

Cukup lama aku memeluknya dan aku tahu Theodore berulang kali mengeluh, "tidakkah kita cepat? Tugasku bukan cuma satu, ayolah Seph. Kenapa kau begitu menempel kepadanya?"

Ucapan Theodore cukup menganguku, pantas dari dulu aku tidak menyukainya. "Baiklah Hermes, tak usah mengeluh seperti bayi!"

"_That's my Queen,_" ucap Draco ketika mendengarku membentak Theo.

"Oh, Seph kau berubah. Menjadi lebih galak," ucapnya dengan nada dramatis.

Theo merangkul pingulku dan membawaku kedunia atas, terkadang ia mengodaku. Aku tak habis pikir dengan pria sinting satu ini, bukankah ia tahu aku istri Draco, tapi tetap saja ia mengodaku seolah aku wanita single.

"Seph, pinggulmu lebih besar ya sekarang. Bukan cuma iu tubuhmu lebih bagus daripada terakhir kita bertemu. Pantas Hades senang kau tinggal disana,"

Aku hanya diam menahan semua candaannya.

"Wow, andai saja aku yang bisa memilikimu tentu saja aku bakal senang tinggal dirumah. Tak salah dia menculikmu," ucapnya menatap hampir seluruh tubuhku. Matanya seolah terdapat sinar X-ray sehingga ia dapat melihat tubuhku dalam keadaan telanjang.

"Lebih baik kusuruh Hades saja yang mengantarku,"

"Oh tidak bisa manis. Kau tak ingin bukan pertempuran antara suamimu dan ibumu, lalu menjadikan bumi sebagai tempat tanding itu? Sudah berapa kali bibiku yang cantik itu menyumpahi suamimu, seperti ini 'bagaimana bisa pria tidak tahu sopan santun itu menculik putriku yang cantik dan masih banyak lagi,"

"Dady mencoba untuk tidak mempertemukan ibumu dan suaminya yang jelas-jelas suamimu adalah kakaknya,"

Aku merutuki pikiranku yang bodoh, ucapan Theo masuk akal. Tentu ibuku dan Draco akan bertengkar beradu kekuatan untuk mendapatkanku.

Begitu aku sampai kedunia atas, aku dapat merasakan sinar matahari yang hangat menyambutku, berbagai warna yang berada di atas benar-benar membuatku rindu, sungguh sangat berbeda dengan dunia bawah. Seolah langit gelap kini sudah sirna, cahaya matahari, ibuku, kehidupanku sebagai mortal akan kembali.

Yah, akan kembali dan Draco tak ada disini.

Ibuku dengan cepat memelukku dengan erat, aku memeluknya dengan erat dan menangis, aku sangat merindukannya.

"Seph, berjanjilah jangan pergi dari ibu, kumohon."

Aku terdiam, aku tak bisa melakukan ini, bagaimana jika aku tak bisa bertemu dengan suamiku? Aku tahu ini terdengar egois, tapi apakah ada yang mengerti perasaanku disini?

"Seph, apa yang Hades lakukan kepadamu? Katakan pada ibu, biar kuhajar dia!" seru ibuku kesal.

Aku menarik tangan ibuku pelan, "tidak mom, dia baik kepadaku dan tak pernah menyakitiku. Tenanglah," ucapku menenangkan ibuku, Luna menganguk mengerti dan kembali memelukku.

"Bagaimana kalau kubuatkan kau coklat panas?"

"Tentu," seruku riang.

"Ehm, apakah kalian tidak menyadari bahwa aku juga disini? Aku lelah membawa Persephone."

"Kau juga boleh masuk Hermes," ucap ibuku senang, namun aku tidak. Pria ini semakin tidak bertemu semakin bertingkah. Mengingat dia saudaraku juga.

Hari semakin larut, ibuku begitu bahagia dengan kepulanganku begitu juga aku. Bulan perlahan menunjukan cahaya dan malam telah tiba.

Mataku menatap langit yang hitam hampir mirip dengan Underworld membuatku merindukannya lagi. Tentu walaupun aku tak bisa melihat sinar matahari di Underworld tapi bagiku Draco ada bersamaku itu sudah cukup.

"Seph," panggil ibuku lembut, masuk kedalam kamarku dan menyisir rambutku.

"Ya mom?"

"Kau tak senang pulang?"

"Tidak mom, aku sangat senang ketika melhatmu sungguh. Ditambah lagi besok aku akan kembali sekolah, aku merindukan Belle."

Luna masih menyisiri rambutku, "aku merindukanmu anakku, kau tahu bagaimana perasaan ibu ketika melihat dirimu di culik oleh pamanmu yang jahat," ucapnya dan mendesis bagai ular ketika menyebut Draco.

"Mom, Hades baik. Dia sangat manis,"

"Dia licik Seph, itu sudah dari dulu sifatnya. Katakan pada ibu kau tak memakan apapun bukan selama ini ketika di Underworld?"

"Hades memberikanku susu coklat dan kue, dan terakhir kali aku memakan delima yang entah dia dapatkan darimana," ucapku senang, aku ingin membuat ibu membuang jauh tentang sifat suamiku. Dia adalah pria yang baik dan memberiku banyak makanan.

"APA?!" ibuku membentakku, membuatku sedikit takut.

"Lihat bukan betapa liciknya dia, kau memakan makanan dunia bawah? Kau tahu apa artinya Seph! Kau akan tinggal di dunia bawah selamanya. Siapapun yang makan hidangan dari Underworld akan selamanya tinggal disana!"

"Apa?" tanyaku kepada ibuku, pantas saja Draco begitu tenang menghadapi kepergianku. Aku tak menyangka dia bisa melakukan ini kepadaku.

"Ayo Seph, kita pergi ke Olympus sekarang! Aku akan meminta Zeus untuk melepaskanmu dari belenggunya!" ucap Luna menarik tanganku, ibuku sangat marah sekarang dan kurasa tak mungkin ibuku mau menerima Draco sebagai menantunya.

Crap, kenapa semuanya begitu rumit sekarang.

Selama perjalanan aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana Olympus nanti, mengingat ibuku yang marah bisa menghancurkan apapun. Ah, Draco kenapa kau memancing amarah ibuku?

Olympus masih tak jauh beda ketika aku terakhir pulang. Ayahku Harry sedang duduk di singgahsananya, ada juga Theodore, pria menyebalkan itu begitu senang ketika aku datang ke Olympus. Bukan cuma itu banyak juga dewa-dewa yang lain.

"Kau sudah tahu apa yang dilakukan si licik itu kepada putriku?!" ucap Luna tanpa basa-basi.

"Ada apa Dementer? Apa yang sedang terjadi?" tanya Harry bingung.

"Si licik itu memaksa putriku yang polos untuk memakan makanan dari dunia bawah!"

"Tapi ibu aku yang menginginkannya," rayuku.

"Diamlah Seph, kau tak tau masalah apa yang sedang kau perbuat!"

Ibuku benar-benar marah sekarang dan aku sudah tak sanggup lagi untuk menahannya.

"Hermes! Panggil Hades kemari!"

"Okay Daddy," jawabnya riang dan kemudian menghilang dari Olympus.

Lagi-lagi kedua tanganku membeku, tangan ibuku terus mencekram pergelanganku seolah ia takut kehilangan aku untuk kedua kalinya, bahkan wajahku memucat sekarang. Aku ingin hubungan ibuku dengan suamiku menjadi baik, tidak seperti ini. Aku yakin dalam detik selanjutnya mereka akan berperang, bukan cuma itu Draco mungkin saja memancing amarah ibuku.

Dalam hati aku berharap Draco menolak ajakan Theodore untuk datang ke Olympus. Tapi rasanya terlambat mengingat suara kuda yang bergerak dengan cepat sedang mengarah kemari. Entah apa yang diucapkan Theodore sampai-sampai Draco cepat datang kemari.

Draco memasuki ruangan Olympus, baru sehari aku tak bersama namun aku begitu merindukannya.

"Ada apa? kenapa kau memanggilku Zeus, bahkan ada istriku Persephone yang cantik dan ah, Dementer. Lama tak melihatmu," ucapnya dengan nada dramatis.

Bagaimana bisa? Draco yang biasanya tegas kali ini berkata seolah-olah dia adalah pria yang sangat licik? Apakah dia sengaja untuk membuat ibuku marah?

"Lihat Seph, betapa liciknya pria yang menculikmu."

"Ada apa ini?" tanyanya lagi.

"Jangan berlagak bodoh Hades, aku tahu semua yang kau lakukan kepada putriku. Kenapa kau memaksa Seph yang manis untuk memakan delima milikmu?!"

Draco terdiam mendengar ucapan Luna, kemudian berjalan mendekatiku dan ibuku. "Seph, istriku. Apakah aku Hades suamimu ini memaksamu untuk memakan delima itu?"

Aku mengeleng, "tidak,"

"Kau lihat Dementer, putrimu sendiri yang bilang."

"Seph, apa yang kau lakukan kepadanya Hades. Kau pasti mencuci otaknya sampai-sampai ia begitu menurut denganmu!"

"Seph, apakah aku mencuci otakmu? Apakah aku berlaku jahat kepadamu selama ini?"

Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa mengeleng.

Draco tampak puas dengan reaksiku, bahkan senyumannya yang licik menandakan seolah dia sudah menang atas perdebatan ini.

"Kau tahu bukan peraturannya Dementer? Siapapun yang telah memakan hidangan dari dunia bawah akan tinggal di Underworld selamanya!"

"Zeus bagaimana ini? aku tidak mau kehilangan putriku! Kau tahu betapa aku sangat mecintainya?!"

"Ten—tentu, Hades apakah kita tidak bisa berunding?"

"Peraturan tetap peraturan saudaraku."

Aku hanya mendengar perdebatan ini dan diam. Melihat kedua orang yang kusayangi saling memperebutkanku. Sampai kapan mereka mengaturku? Aku ingin bebas dan menentukan pilihanku!

"Persephone, berapa banyak delima yang engkau makan?"

"Enam, cuma enam."

"Bagaimana kalau enam bulan kau bersama ibumu, selanjutnya enam bulan kau bersama suamimu? Apakah itu adil untuk kalian berdua?"

Baik ibuku dan Draco terdiam.

Kemudian Draco mengangguk setuju, walaupun ibuku dengan berat untuk menyetujuinya tapi akhirnya ia setuju.

Setidaknya enam bulan lagi aku akan tinggal bersama Draco kembali. Kuharap enam bulan tidak lama.

**-XOXOXO-**

Salah kalau aku berpikir enam bulan bukanlah waktu yang lama. Baru satu bulan aku berpisah darinya dan kini aku merindukannya. Draco sama sekali tidak memberi tanda-tanda bahwa dirinya merindukanku, membuatku berpikiran bahwa Draco sudah tidak mencintaiku lagi.

Sebentar lagi akan ada pesta Hallowen di kampusku. Belle sangat sibuk untuk mencari kostum yang terbaik agar membuat para pria meliriknya, sementara aku sangat tidak antusias dengan pesta ini. Walaupun Belle menjelaskan bahwa aku bisa berpesta semalaman dengan pria yang tak dikenal, kemudian bercanda gurau lalu tidur bersamanya adalah sebuah pengalaman yang tak terlupakan.

Aku tak tahu apa yang ada dipikiran Belle tentang bercinta, wanita itu begitu menikmatinya. Kurasa aku harus mempertemukan dia dengan Theodore, mereka memiliki pola pikir bodoh yang sama.

Tanpa Draco pesta sama sekali tidak asyik.

"Hermione, bagaiman menurutmu? Apakah gaun suster dengan sedikit sobekan ini menarik?" tanya keluar dari ruang ganti dan muncul secara tiba-tiba di hadapanku.

"Yah, mungkin kau bisa menambahkan beberapa pewarna merah pada pakaianmu," jawabku malas.

"Hermione kenapa kau kelihatanya lemas seperti itu? Kita akan berpesta dua hari lagi, tapi kemana semangat pestamu?"

"Hn, aku bersemangat, sangat, sungguh."

Aku merasa tidak enak dengan Draco mengingat aku akan berpesta sementara dia di dunia bawah. Aku belum bercerita bahwa aku sudah menikah, dan dirinya tentu akan histeris begitu tahu bahwa aku menikah dengan Hades.

Belle mengetahui bahwa aku berbohong. "Semenjak kita bertemu aku merasakan ada yang aneh dengan kau Hermione, seolah hatimu bersedih. Apa yang terjadi?"

Ah, Belle mungkin tahu dan kurasa aku harus bertanya kepadanya.

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, "aku ingin bercerita,"

Belle mendekat, ia memilih duduk dihadapanku, matanya yang bulat besar menatapku dengan antusias.

"Sebenarnya selama aku pergi ini, aku diculik." Kata-kataku putus dan benar dugaanku Belle berteriak histeris.

"Apa?! Kau serius Hermione! Siapa yang melakukannya? Biar kuhajar dia berani memukulku,"

"Tenanglah, sebenarnya aku mengenal dia. Dia—" aku berpikir bagaimana menjelaskan Draco dari segi manusia.

"Dia pria yang kukenal, dia jatuh cinta kepadaku karena itu dia membawaku kabur."

"Bagaimana selanjutnya?"

"Aku semula menolak, namun lama tinggal bersamanya aku malah jatuh cinta kepadanya. Dia benar-benar mempesona," pujiku.

Belle menutup matanya tidak percaya, "Kau jatuh cinta kepada pria? Oh akhirnya, kau tahu betapa cemasnya aku ketika tahu bahwa kau tidak pernah jatuh cinta sebelumnya,"

"Lalu bagaimana apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?"

Wajahku bersemu merah, "banyak, aku melakukan semua yang pernah kulakukan dengannya."

"Hermione! Oh kau serius, aku tak menyangka! Seperti apa dia, katakan kepadaku. Siapa pria yang beruntung mendapatkanmu itu?"

"Dia, aku tak bisa memberi tahu namanya. Tapi dia memiliki wajah yang mempesona, bukan cuma itu sifatnya begitu gentle membuatku benar-benar tahluk kepadanya," ucapku, "ia memiliki wajah yang tampan, belum pernah aku bertemu dengan cowok setampan dia, bukan cuma itu disekitarnya terdapat aura misterius yang membuatku sangat penasaran dengannya. Lalu sifatnya yang memperhatikanku membuatku sangat manja kepadanya,"

Belle tersenyum ketika mendengarkan semua penjelasanku, "Ah, maaf apakah itu aneh?"

"Aneh? Tidak sayang, cintamu kepadanya begitu tulus. Itu bisa kulihat dari bagaimana kau menjelaskannya. Kurasa dia adalah pria yang beruntung, kekasihmu itu membuatku penasaran seperti apa dia. Bisakah kau mempertemukan aku dengannya?"

"Kurasa tidak, dia sibuk sangat sibuk. Karena itu aku sedikit merindukannya,"

Belle mendekapku, "Oh Sweety, aku tahu perasaanmu. Dulu aku juga pernah jatuh cinta sama sepertimu hanya saja hubungan kami rumit,"

"Eh, benarkah?"

"Ya, namanya Tom, dia adalah petani di tempat tinggal kakekku. Ia benar-benar sempurna bahkan seperti seorang dewa dan aku sangat mengaguminya. Hanya saja aku tak bisa lama-lama tinggal di tempat kakekku. Begitu aku kembali ia telah keluar,"

"Baru kusadari bahwa dia adalah cinta pertamaku yang gagal. Walaupun selama ini aku berpacaran dengannya jauh di dalam hatiku, aku berharap bisa bertemu dengannya dan mengungkapkan bahwa aku sangat mencintainya."

Aku terdiam, aku tak menyangka bahwa Belle wanita yang selama ini kupikir kuat ternyata memiliki hati yang lembut.

"Jadi lebih baik aku memakai kostum yang mana? Dan kau membuatku iri Hermione,"

"Oh ya, Hermione. kurasa kau harus mengenakan kostum yang sedikit terbuka kalau kau ingin berpesta."

Pesta? Apakah Draco akan marah jika aku berpesta?

Apakah ia akan keluar dari istananya dan menculikku dari pesta?

Jika iya aku akan melakukannya, asalkan aku dapat bertemu dengannya.

"Bell, kurasa aku akan mengenakan kostum gaun mini lolita dengan sedikit sobekan disana-sini,"

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**BY : M.E.**

**CONSTANTINEST **

**Jawaban Review :**

**Supertrapnew : Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

**Nha Chang : Keep dukung fanfic ini sampe selesai yah hehe, Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :), semoga Draco tetep gak oot yah mungkin sedikit hehe.**

**Yosokhan Amalia : Thanks sudah mau suka fic ini, Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

**Mata 48 : Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

**Andreanibebe : Iya donk Draco pasti romantis disini, hehe Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

**Zeeme : Prefect love yang mana ya zee? Hehe, iya ini fic pengganti Private Love mengingat fic itu sedikit hancur. Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

**Tsuguri De Lelouch : iya idenya dari fic itu hanya saja di rubah dikit hehe, thanks sudah menantikannya Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

**Aguma : Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

** :Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**

**HinaHimeLovers8 : Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :)**


	4. Chapter 4

Lengkingan kuda abadi itu membuatnya takut, tentu bagaimana tidak. Seseorang pria yang ia tak kenal memeluknya dan membawanya ke dalam kerajaannya Underworld. Siapa yang tak menduga bahwa hutan yang ia lihat menyimpan sebuah permata, ya Hermione atau Persefone tinggal disana. "Siapa kau?"/"Tenanglah manis, kau akan bersamaku di Underworld."/ REVIEW PLEASE.

**Red Cup**

**Rated T semi M**

**Draco as Hades**

**Hermione as Persefone**

**Harry potter J. K Rowling**

**Red Cup M.E. Constantinest**

**.xoxoxo.**

Ada yang aneh dengan ibuku hari ini, entah mengapa dia sangat menyetujuiku untuk pergi berpesta bahkan sampai larut malam, atau mungkin aku akan menginap di rumah Belle mengingat bukan cuma kami atau sekolahku saja yang berpesta melainkan seluruh orang di NewYork.

Bahkan aku mengenakan pakaian gaun mini lolita dengan sedikit riasan eyeliner tebal di mataku dan lipstik merah menyala di bibirku. Dan kau tahu apa yang dikatakan ibuku?

"Kau bebas berpesta sepanjang malam darling, mengingat kau selama ini lupa dengan kehidupan bahagia di dunia atas karena suamimu selalu mengurungmu di dunia bawah,"

Satu detik.. dua detik.. aku tak percaya dia ibuku. Apakah sesesosok mahluk bernama Alien mengambil ibuku asli dan mengantinya agar mereka bisa menguasai bumi? Aku tahu novel-novel serta berbagai acara di televisi telah meracuni pikiranku.

Seperti biasa, yah pesta, tempat dimana kau bisa melepas penat. Nyaris semuanya kecuali aku yang duduk manis di ujung pesta bar mencoba untuk menyingkir dari pesta. Ini bukan pesta Hallowen, lebih tepatnya ini pesta dugem dan pesta kostum. Cuma itu, bahkan Belle sahabatku menghilang entah kemana. Terakhir aku melihatnya ia sedang mabuk bersama Joseph, ketua club catur yang mempesona kemudian menghilang begitu saja.

Berbagai pria mencoba untuk mencoba menarik perhatianku, namun tetap saja aku tidak tertarik. Tanpa Draco mana ada yang menarik, walaupun sangat mustahil Draco mau datang kesebuah pesta seperti ini. Dia pasti akan mengerutu lagi ketika aku memaksanya untuk datang ke sebuah PESTA.

"Hermione!" jeritnya antusias, jeritannya tetap saja tidak bisa menyaingi suara bising lagu DJ.

Aku meminum jus lemonku, "Belle," balasku tak semangat.

"Hei, sweet lady mengapa diantara semua wanita yang menikmati pesta kau malah tampak seperti nenek tua yang mengerutu? Padahal dengan pakaianmu itu bisa membuat semua pria mengantri untuk berdansa denganmu,"

"Aku bukan wanita tua!" seruku meninggi. Yah walaupun umurku sedikit lebih dari mereka tapi aku tak mau dipanggil tua. Lagi pula aku abadi.

"Oke.. oke aku mengerti, tetapi sifatmu yang sangat tidak bisa menikmati pesta membuatku sedih Hermione,"

"Kenapa?" ucapku dan meneguk kembali lemonku.

"Tentu, aku ratu pesta dan temanku pecundang pesta. Bagaimana perasaanmu? Ayolah, lupakan pria itu dan nikmatilah malam ini,"

Aku berpikir itu benar, mungkin aku bisa merasakan perasaan cinta yang lain? Bukan hanya dari Draco? Ah pikiran setan apa yang merasuki pikiranku? Bagaimana aku menghianati Draco?

"Kau tak akan menghinatinya itu hanyalah sebuah dansa,"

Mengerikan ketika Belle seolah bisa membaca pikiranku. Tapi ucapannya benar, aku belum pernah menari dengan pria lain, seharusnya aku bisa mencobanya.

"Lihatlah siapa yang dari tadi menatapmu terus?" tanyanya menunjuk Alexander.

Yah pria dengan rambut jabrik serta kulit tan mempesona, bukan cuma itu dibalik kostumnya yang sangat biasa kaos dan celana jeans robek-robek. Dia terlihat begitu mengoda, bukan cuma itu lihatlah kulitnya yang sedikit mencoklat karena terkena sinar matahari? Sungguh berbeda dengan kulit Draco yang pucat bagaikan Vampir.

"Siapa dia?"

"Dia saudara sepupu Joseph, aku baru berkenalan dengannya. Tapi dari sorot matanya ia terus menatap _old-Lady_ yang sedang duduk manis di ujung meja bar,"

"Berhentilah memanggilku _old-Lady_! Aku akan mencoba pesta," seruku jengkel.

"Baiklah cobalah, dan aku ingin mendengar ceritamu besok."

Joseph datang mendekati kamu dan tentu saja bersama Alexander juga, pria itu lebih mempesona ketika aku melihatnya dari dekat. Bahkan pencahayaan yang minim tidak bisa menyembunyikan ketampanannya. Tangan Joseph segera melingkar di pinggul Belle, kemudian mereka berciuman dan turun kelantai dansa. Dengan mudahnya Belle menginggalkan aku bersama Alexander, kondisi ini sangat canggung.

"Kau sepertinya tak suka tempat ramai ya?" tanyanya memesan minuman akohol dan duduk disebelahku.

Akhirnya ada orang yang mengerti diriku, apakah tinggal di Underworld membuatku kini seperti Draco?

"Kau benar, bagaimana denganmu?" tanyaku lagi, meminum lemonku.

"Sama, bagaimana kalau kita mencari tempat yang lebih sepi?" tanyanya dan disusul anggukan antusias dariku.

**...**

Jika aku berpikir Alexander adalah pria yang membosankan? Semuanya salah, dia adalah pria yang lucu dan menarik, entah sudah keberapa kalinya aku tertawa di buatnya. Bukan cuma itu senyumannya di bawah pantulan bulan benar-benar mempesona. Ada yang salah denganku, pria ini membuatku luluh.

Setahu ini pria yang bisa membuatku luluh adalah Draco dan mungkin dia, Alexander.

"Wow, kupikir kau adalah wanita yang membosankan tapi kau sungguh berbeda."

"Yah, kau benar banyak yang mengira seperti itu."

"Tapi kau sungguh cantik,"

Kata-katanya memabukkan, eh apakah aku mulai terjerat olehnya? Apakah lemon yang kuminum itu sebuah akohol? Tapi kenapa aku tak bisa memalingkan wajahku darinya? Bibirnya yang tebal itu membuatku ingin menciumnya. Eits! Baru satu bulan aku berpisah dari Draco dan kini aku mencoba untuk menyelingkuhinya?

Tangannya yang kekar mengulus pipiku yang sedikit merona, kami saling menatap dan kemudian aku bergelut dengan bibirnya. Aku meciumnya bukan dia yang menciumku, apakah aku merindukan sentuhan Draco sampai-sampai aku menjadi murahan sekarang?

Ciuman kami cukup panas, baik aku maupun Alexander benar-benar tengelam dalam hasrat kami. Satu yang ingin kujeritkan adalah peraaan aneh dan merasa bersalah bergelung di hatiku tetapi perasaan tertantang juga bercampur menjadi satu.

Menyebalkan jika aku berciuman dengan memikirkan berbagai konsenkusinya nanti. Aku dewi dan dia mortal jika kami melakukannya dan aku hamil seorang mortal maka lain lagi ceritanya.

Aku tahu ibuku memiliki anak dari ayahku Zeus, pamanku dan masih banyak sekali membuatku nyaris gila. Tapi memang rasanya nikmat dan pantas para dewi memiliki kekasih lebih dari satu.

Tubuhku seolah menerima sentuhannya tetapi pikiranku tidak, entah apa yang membuatku perlahan pusing penat yah disaat seperti ini kepalaku malah penat, aku menyadari minuman terakhirku bukan jus lemon yang kupesan melainkan akohol milik Alexander.

Mataku berat rasanya, dan kemudian tubuhku jatuh kebelakang untung saja posisiku Alexander sedang memelukku sehingga aku tidak terjatuh.

Entah apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya, kuharap bukanlah suatu yang menakutkan.

...

Mataku perlahan terbuka, pertama kali yang kulihat adalah cahaya matahari menyinari wajahku membuat wajahku memanas, perlahan aku merengang tanganku, ketika aku ingin bangun dari tempat tidurku tangan kekar pria memelukku dari samping membuatku tak terkejut dan diam.

Apa mungkin Alexader dan aku semalam melakukan hubungan terlarang? Tidak kalau sampai Draco tahu tamatlah aku! Jeritku dalam hati.

Aku mencoba untuk pergi dari pelukannya, bukannya lepas tangan pria itu malah menekanku dan menarikku semakin erat kedalam pelukannya.

"Bagaimana kau menikmatinya?"

Menikmatinya? Ah tidak, aku sadar bahwa tubuhku hanya berselimutkan selimut bulu angsa ini sementara pakaianku, pakaianku entah kemana.

"Aku tidak ingat."

"Tentu kau tidak ingat karena kau mabuk,"

Aku tahu aku bodoh, seharusnya aku tidak pergi kepesta, seharusnya aku tidak mendengarkan ucapan Belle sekarang aku dalam masalah berat.

"Aku harus pulang dan bersekolah,"

"Buat apa? istirahatlah lebih lama. Tidakkah kau menginginkan ronde kedua?"

Ronde kedua? Yang ada dipikiranku sekarang adalah pakaianku dan segera pergi dari kamar asing ini.

"Bagaimana? Kudengar kau sudah memiliki kekasih ya?"

"Dari mana kau tahu?"

"Semalam kau menjeritkan namanya terus menerus ketika kita berdua,"

"Hades apakah itu benar?" tanyanya lagi.

Rasanya malaikat pencabut nyawa Thanatos datang. Bagaimana bisa aku mengucap nama yang kurindukan?

"Iya, jadi lepaskan aku! Aku ingin pergi dan mengangap malam itu sama sekali tak terjadi!" rontaku.

"Jahat sekali, padahal kau tergila-gila padaku semalam."

"Tidak kumohon lepaskan aku," ucapku memberontak dan menarik tubuhku jatuh kesamping ranjang. Untungnya selimut itu melilit tubuhku sehingga tubuhku tidak sakit ketika terjatuh di lantai. Dengan segera aku berdiri melilitkan selimut itu ke tubuhku.

"Jadi kau mencoba untuk berselingkuh ya?"

"Tidak! Kau tidak tahu memang itu kesalahanku tapi! Aku tidak, kau benar aku berselingkuh denganmu. Aku bodoh!" jeritku dan mulai menangis, entah kenapa aku menjadi anak yang cengeng dan gampang sekali menangis.

"Bagaimana kalau kekasihmu itu juga berselingkuh? Apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Aku terdiam, hatiku panas, memang dalam sebuah hubungan sebuah kata penghianatan itu kejam dan aku tergoda olehnya.

"Entalah aku tidak tahu,"

"Apakah kau merasa bersalah sekarang?"

"Tentu, sekarang biarkan aku pergi!" ucapku berbalik mendapati seorang pria tetapi bukan Alexander melainkan seorang pria yang sudah lama tidak kutemui.

Pria itu masih sama semenjak terakhir aku meninggalkannya, rambutnya yang pirang acak-acakan dengan senyuman nakal serta puas di wajahnya. Matanya yang kelabu mengawasiku dengan hangat, dan jangan lupakan tubuhnya yang menggoda di pagi hari.

"Ha—Hades, itu kau?" tanyaku ragu, atau mungkin ini fatamorgana?

"Yah darling, ini aku," ucapnya senang.

"Kau tak bercanda bukan? Bagaimana bisa kau disini, kupikir kau tak mau ke dunia atas?"

"Huh, Seph ucapanmu seolah aku mendekam saja di kerajanku,"

"Bagaimana bisa?"

"Bagaimana bisa aku diam ketika melihat istriku disentuh oleh mortal, huh? Tentu saja aku tidak mau,"

"Kau melihat semuanya?" tanyaku memerah, aku malu jika Draco tahu apa yang terjadi semalam. Bodohnya aku lupa bahwa Draco adalah dewa.

"Tentu, jadi kau tak bisa berbohong dariku. Kupikir kau mencintaiku dengan tulus, tapi apa yang ku lihat dari bawah? Bahkan kau diam saja ketika pria itu memelukmu dan mencium lehermu?!"

Sungguh Hades yang biasanya mengucapkan kata-kata manis berubah menjadi sisi kepribadiannya yang lain. Bahkan aku tak bisa mengucapkan sepatah katapun untuk membalasnya atau membantah semua tuduhan yang nyata itu. Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa menundukan wajah berharap Draco mau memaafkanku, sungguh.

"Jawab Seph! Kau membuatku sedih!"

"..."

"Apakah kini kau bisu?"

"..."

Draco berjalan mendekat mencengkram pundakku dan menguncangkannya, seolah jiwaku sudah lepas dari tubuhku. Kulitku memucat panik, bukan cuma itu bahkan aku merasa ketakutan sekarang, ketakutan kepada suamiku sendiri?! Seolah aku adalah maling yang tertangkap basah.

Matanya yang kelabu menatap tajam kearahku membuatku memilih menatap bawah, aku tahu itu pengecut tapi...!

"Seph," panggilnya dingin. "Tak bisakah kau menjawab semuanya?"

Bagaimana bisa aku menjawabmu, tatapan pria ini bagaikan mata medusa dan aku dibuat membatu karenaya?! Cukup lama aku mengumpulkan keberanian, setiap kali aku ingin berbicara yang ada hanya diam lagi. Draco kelihatannya malas dengan sikapku yang menyebalkan, ia melepaskan cengkramannya dari pundakku dan pergi menuju kamar mandi.

Kakiku lemas dan segera jatuh begitu dia melepaskan cengkramannya. Antara sedih dan bingung menjadi satu.

Aku dapat mendengar bahwa Draco menyalakan keran airnya dan memulai ritualnya untuk mandi. Jujur kalau Draco bukan suamiku aku memilih untuk kabur, sungguh!

Dan percuma aku kabur Draco pasti dengan mudah untuk menemukanku, mengingat dia memiliki anjing pelacak yang hebat. Kakiku sudah tenang sekarang dan pikiranku berusaha untuk menangkal ketakutanku akan Draco.

Nafasku memburu dan jantungku berdetak entah kemana-mana. Bahkan aku nyaris menyeret kakiku agar aku bisa menaiki ranjang. Aku dapat mendengar dia bersiul-siul dari kamar mandi. Apakah suasana hatinya lagi baik sekarang? Atau kebalikannya?

Gigiku gemeletuk dan perasaan dingin merayapi tubuhku dengan perlahan, sungguh membuatku tertekan. Seolah aku akan di hukum mati tepat pada saat itu juga.

Keran air berhenti, menandakan waktuku nyaris tiba, aroma sabun milik hotel yang mewah menyeruak begitu ia keluar dari kamar mandi. Draco mengenakan pakaian mandi berwarna merah menyala. Ia tak repot-repot melihatku bahkan ia langsung menuju kaca dan mulai memperhatikan wajahnya yang tampan.

Bulir-bulir air menetes dari kepalanya dan menuju pundaknya. Aku memperhatikannya bagaikan anak kecil yang terpesona. Aku tahu dia melihat wajahku yang konyol dari cermin, melihat senyumnya yang licik itu membuatku semakin ragu kepadanya.

"Kau masih tak mau menjelaskannya?" suaranya nyaris membuat jantungku lompat dari tempatnya.

Aku menarik selimut untuk membuat tubuhku hangat dan tenang bukannya bergerak tak karuan.

"Maaf," suaraku tercekat, mudah bagiku untuk meminta maaf, hanya saja permasalahan ini berbeda. Aku menghianati Draco dan dia sama sekali tenang. Bagaimana bisa?

Apakah Draco muak kepadaku? Atau jangan-jangan selama aku pergi darinya ada wanita lain yang tidur bersamanya dan permasalahan ini adalah jebakan untuk perceraian kami?

"Apakah minta maaf cukup?"

Aku mengigit bibir, aku belum pernah mengalami hal seperti ini dan ini sedikit menguncang emosiku. "Aku harus bagaimana?" suara yang keluar seperti orang berbisik. Aku berharap Draco tak mendengarnya tapi salah.

Ia segera berbalik menuju lemari, mengambil pakaiannya yang tergantung indah disana. Ia mengenakan kemeja hitam serta celana kain hitam yang pas dengan kakinya. Hanya warna hitam yang melekat di tubuhnya?

"Kau selingkuh kalau begitu aku juga,"

Tebakanku benar, Draco sudah memiliki wanita lain. Pikiranku menjerit tak mau, tapi disisi lain aku merasa itu adil.

Aku tak sanggup membayangkan Draco tidur dengan wanita lain. Demi Olympus aku memilih untuk tidur panjang dari pada mendengar perkataan Draco.

"Bagaimana?"

Dengan peralahan aku berdiri dari kasur, berjalan melewati Draco. Aku tak peduli bahwa matanya menatap tubuhku yang tak berpakaian, "iya, kau boleh." ucapku susah payah dan segera menuju kamar mandi.

Dengan segera aku menyalakan keran air agar suara tangisku tak terdengar olehnya.

"Aku benci malam itu, kalau waktu bisa di putar aku tidak akan melakukan tindakan bodoh itu!"

...

Cukup lama aku mandi dan berharap Draco pergi mungkin sudah sejam aku mengurung diriku dikamar mandi. Entah aku menyalakan keran air atau berendam bahkan kamar hotel ini menyediakan sauna setidaknya aku bisa bersauna ria berharap pria itu pergi dan semoga Draco melupakan masalah ini ketika kita bertemu 5 bulan lagi.

Aku berjalan perlahan, mengintip apakah Draco sudah pergi. Ruangan kamar tidur sudah kosong, aku berjalan dengan sedikit lega. Menggunakan parfum dengan bau bunga mawar yang agak menyengat, dan mencari pakaianku di lemari. Tetapi tidak ada, pakaianku semalam hilang yang ada hanyalah kaos tanpa lengan merek Nevada dan celana jeans pendek Levis.

Aku yakin Draco pasti mengerjaiku.

Aku mengepang rambutku kesamping dan segera keluar dari hotel. Kurasa masalahku bukan cuma dengan Draco melainkan dengan ibuku juga.

Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju pintu keluar, baru saja aku menyentuh gangang itu, "Sudah selesai mandinya?"

Aku nyaris melompat seperti kucing ketika mendengar suaranya. Draco tersenyum menatapku dengan segelas wine merah ditangan kanannya.

"Itu di kunci, Honey."

"Dikunci? Bagaimana bisa? Dimana kuncinya?" tanyaku mulai panik.

Draco berjalan mendekat, "tenanglah Seph, kenapa kau takut seperti itu?"

Aku diam, bahkan tak melawan ketika dia mendekatiku dan melingkari pinggulku dengan tangan kirinya. "Kau mau wine?" tanyanya sopan.

"Ti—tidak, kau saja,"

"Seph kenapa kau takut kepadaku? Aku Hades suamimu? Tapi kau melihatku seolah aku adalah hantu." Ucapnya menenangkan. Aku tahu dia baik kepadaku dan mau menenangkanku tapi entah ini perasaanku bahwa Draco menahan semua rasa kesalnya.

"Kau begitu polos, kau tidak tahu betapa sedihnya ketika kau mau melakukan bersama pria yang baru kau temui. Kupikir kau berbeda tetapi sekali kau melihat pria mortal tampan kau langsung luluh,"

Kupikir aku bisa lolos nyatanya tidak, tangannya memelukku dengan erat dan menempelkan tubuhnya kepadaku. Aku terdiam dan detak jantungku lagi-lagi berdetak tak karuan. Suaranya yang dingin mengancam bukan membuatku nyaman melainkan takut kepadanya.

"Maaf, aku—" ucapanku terhenti aku bingung apakah aku harus bilang bahwa aku bosan? Atau aku sudah gila kerena berpisah darimu sehingga aku mulai melakukan berbagai sifat yang gila?

Aku menunduk, Draco hanya menatap wajahku dengan sangat dekat. Entah bagaimana semua ini terjadi, aku malu dan dia tak melepaskan pelukannya. "Apa alasanmu Seph?"

"Tidak ada, aku memang salah. Kau bebas melakukan apapun yang kau mau sekarang—bahkan tidur dengan wa-ni-ta-la-in..." aku hampir menangis tetapi aku menahan semuanya dengan cara menutup wajahku dengan kedua tanganku sendiri.

Draco terdiam, mengusap rambutku pelan kemudian mengecup keningku. Aku tahu mengapa dia masih baik kepadaku mengingat aku baru saja menghianatinya.

"Kau tidak salah, itu susahnya menikah dengan wanita yang polos." Mendengar itu aku terdiam tetapi masih memikirkan ucapannya, "tapi itu daya tarikmu, begitu polosnya dirimu sampai-sampai kau tak menyadari lemon yang terus kau minum itu dimasukan obat perangsang oleh mortal itu. Ditambah lagi ketika kau setengah sadar kau malah mengambil minumannya, tentu saja kau begitu bergairah kepadanya."

"Darimana kau tahu?"

"Aku melihat semuanya Seph, dia memang sudah mengincarmu dari semenjak kau meminum lemonmu itu. Karena itu disaat kau asyik tertawa kepadanya dia menyuruh pelayan untuk memasukannya kedalam minumanmu."

Aku menangis perlahan, aku tak menyangka bahwa aku ini bodoh. Bagaimana bisa semua hal ini terjadi dan aku dengan bodohnya meminumnya?

"A..pa kau melihat aku bercinta dengannya?" tanyaku di sela tangisku.

"Tidak. Mortal itu tidak menyentuhmu, melainkan aku yang menyentuhmu mengingat kau bergeliat ketika aku mengendongmu untuk pulang. Kau juga memaksaku untuk menyewa kamar dan menjerit tidak mau pulang,"

"Eh, bagaimana bisa?"

"Mortal itu sudah mendapatkan balasannya honey, aku sudah mengutuknya untuk menjadi pohon jadi kau tak perlu khawatir. Pria seperti itu memang harus mendapatkan pelajaran,"

"Kau serius? Kau tak bohong?"

"Ya, buat apa aku bohong. Nah sekarang kau sudah mengetahui kebenarannya jadi kau bisa bebas sekarang,"

"Kau tak marah padaku?"

Dia tertawa, "apakah kau takut aku marah? Tentu saja tidak, karena aku tahu kebenarannya."

Aku segera memeluknya dan menciumnya dengan senang. Aku tak menyangka suamiku ini sungguh pengertian terhadapku bahkan menjauhkanku dari bahaya.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau pulang, mengingat ibumu sudah marah. Jika ia tahu kau bersamaku bisa-bisa kita akan semakin terpisah,"

Aku memeluknya erat bermain kecil dengan lehernya dan menganguk setuju.

Dengan segera aku pulang menuju rumah.

...

Pertama aku dengan perlahan masuk kedalam rumah, aku tak mau membuat ibuku khawatir dan aku berharap ibuku tidak marah besar kepadaku. Tetapi nyatanya malah sebaliknya.

Ketika aku memasuki pintu yang kulihat ibuku bersandar di tembok dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada. Aku tahu bahwa ia sangat marah besar kepadaku.

"Um, Mum?" sapaku kikuk.

"Darimana saja Seph?"

"Um, berpesta seperti yang ibu bilang. Aku juga menginap ke rumah Belle,"

"Apa kau yakin menginap di rumah Belle? Karena ketika ku telepon Belle dia menjawab kau pergi dengan seseorang pria."

Aku terdiam dan perlahan keringat dinginku keluar, ini menyebalkan kenapa hanya satu malam pesta saja semuanya bisa menjadi lebih rumit?

"Iya, aku memang pergi dengan seorang pria."

"Siapa dia?"

"Seorang pria yang ku kenal dari pesta," kumohon semoga ibuku berhenti menanyaiku. Sungguh aku tak pandai dalam urusan bohong-berbohong.

"Siapa namanya?"

"Mum, aku lelah kenapa kau tidak membiarkan putrimu yang manis ini pergi ke kamar tidurnya?" ucapku segera menaiki tangga kamarku, "dia bukan Hadeskan?"

Sejak kapan ibuku bisa mengetahuinya apa jangan-jangan ia membuntutiku?

"Bukan," kilahku cepat dan bergegas menuju kamarku. Aku masuk kedalam kamarku membanting pelan pintunya dan segera bersandar di pintu. 'Apa jangan-jangan ibu melihatku bersama dengan Hades?'

"Tidak," erangku kecil, membanting tubuhku ke kasur.

"Kau tidak sekolah?" tanya ibuku sopan di balik kamarku.

'apakah aku harus pergi kesekolah sekarang?'

"Tidak mum, aku lelah."

"Baiklah,"

Dan aku menengelamkan tubuhku serta pikiranku ke kasur lamaku. Pikiranku berkelana bagaimana Draco tadi memperlakukanku, sungguh aku di buat mabuk cinta kepadanya.

Kenapa dia begitu seksi dan mengoda?

Bahkan bagaimana sifat mengintimidasiku tadi—ralat setelah dia memberitahuku bahwa aku tak tidur dengan mortal itu.

Aku ingin bertemu dengannya, 5 bulan lagi dan aku harus menunggu.

**-TO BE CONTINUED-**

**REVIEW PLEASE :)**

**BY : M.E.**

**CONSTANTINEST **

**Jawaban Review :**

DeAng : Thanks Deang sudah mau menyukai ceritanya ini. akan kuusahakan untuk tidak mempercepat alurnya dear, semangat juga buat baca kelanjutannya yah :) **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

Dwida2 : Thanks atas pujiannya, pernah baca cerita yang sama? Tentu saja sama ini remakenya Private Love. Iya sebelumnya memang udah di posting ini hanya fanfic untuk memperbagus cerita yang agak melenceng di Private love dear, ;) **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

Lya : Hi Lya, gpp baru bisa Review yang penting review dear :). Iya donk Draco gitu loh pasti to the point. Ow tenang aja dear bukan cuma Mione yang di buat Melting yang nulis juga di buat melting koq hehe. **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

Nha Chang : thanks atas pujiannya :) ia lunanya agak oot meningat aku jarang mendalami character Luna. Oke dear tetap dukung this fic with your review :) **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

Clato-chan : iya sobekan disana sini hanya sobekan tidak terbuka seluruhnya kok hehe, wah hades kan bisa segalanya dear :) **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

Dakotta C : **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

Guest : iya semoga bisa kumpul atau malahan Draconya curi-curi kesempatan untuk bertemu Hermione. **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

Mata48 : Seru thanks dear :) **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

Tsuguri De Lelouch : Thanks sudah mau Review Tsuguri :) iya namanya juga cinta pandangan pertama hehe **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

: Iya pasti donk tambah seru :), maaf kalau salah ngetiknya kecepatan hehe. Thanks sudah memberi tahu :) **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

Alfina hime-chan : Romantis harus itu dear, hehe **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

: **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

DraconisSun : Iya ceritanya memang sama kyk Private Love :) **Thanks udah Review sangat mendukung :) buat update selanjutnya :) **

**Thanks to All Your Review Guys :)**


	5. Chapter 5

Lengkingan kuda abadi itu membuatnya takut, tentu bagaimana tidak. Seseorang pria yang ia tak kenal memeluknya dan membawanya ke dalam kerajaannya Underworld. Siapa yang tak menduga bahwa hutan yang ia lihat menyimpan sebuah permata, ya Hermione atau Persefone tinggal disana. "Siapa kau?"/"Tenanglah manis, kau akan bersamaku di Underworld."/ REVIEW PLEASE.

**Red Cup**

**Rated T semi M**

**Draco as Hades**

**Hermione as Persefone**

**Harry potter J. K Rowling**

**Red Cup M.E. Constantinest**

**.xoxoxo.**

5 bulan bukanlah sebuah waktu yang singkat, bahkan lama, sangat lama. Dan aku sangat merindukannya.

Bagaikan seorang yang sedang kasmaran, merindukannya adalah hal yang selalu kurasakan ketika menunggunya, aku merindukannya.

Semuanya.

Senyumannya yang indah, tatapan matanya yang hangat bahkan mampu membuat aku menjerit histeris karenanya. Tubuhnya yang atletis serta aura disekitarnya yang mencekam.

Sungguh aku merindukannya.

Dan tak ada yang mengetahuinya, hanya aku saja. Bahkan ibuku tidak mengetahui bahwa aku sangat merindukannya. Bahkan temanku yang mortal saja tak tahu atau hanya sekedar tahu bahwa aku merindukannya, tapi dia tak tahu seberapa besar rasa rinduku kepanya.

Hari ini adalah hari yang istimewa dimana Theodore akan menjemputku dan aku akan bertemu dengannya sekian lama.

Aku menantikan semuanya, bahkan aku tak peduli dengan tatapan ibuku yang tak ingin melepasku. Sungguh mom aku tergila-gila kepada saudaramu yang tampan.

Theodore datang dengan tiba-tiba. Begitu melihatnya seperti anak kecil yang akan pergi kesekolah dengan cepat aku memeluk ibuku, mencium kedua pipinya dan kemudian segera pergi mendekati Theodore.

"Apa kau siap Miss Underworld?" tanyanya jahil, namun aku tak peduli akan usilannya kali ini. Aku terlalu bahagia seolah penantian panjangku membuahkan hasil.

Angin berhembus pelan dan kemudian tanah terbelah menjadi dua menunjukan anak-anak tangga menuju Underworld.

Perjalan menuju istana Draco membutuhkan waktu yang cukup lama mengingat jarak antara istanya dan dunia tengah.

Aku sungguh-sungguh tidak sabar untuk menemuinya. Berbagai macam pikiran nakal mulai merasukiku bukan cuma itu saja bahkan aku juga memikirkan beberapa pemikiran negatif seperti apakah Draco juga merindukanku? Atau ia tidak suka dengan kehadiranku kembali ke istananya.

Semua pemikiranku melebur pecah begitu Theodore menyenggol sedikit pinggulku untuk memberitahuku bahwa aku sudah sampai di depan istana milik suamiku.

Pertama kali yang kulihat adalah seorang pria dengan wajah yang sendu, seolah-olah dia disiksa oleh kerinduan yang sangat hebat. Ia mengenakan pakaian hitam seperti ciri khas biasanya. Wajahnya lebih tirus dari yang terakhir kali kita berjumpa, bahkan tulang pipinya terlihat. Kulitnya semakin pucat, begitu melihatku walaupun dari jauh aku mengetahui ada sedikit cahaya bersinar-sinar kembali dimatanya.

Belum sampai aku dihadapan Draco, aku memimilih untuk melepaskan tangan Theodore yang berada di pinggulku dan segera berlari, aku mengangkat rok putihku yang melambai-lambai, bunga mawar merah di kepalaku seolah berseri begitu melihat perjumpaan kami.

Aku berlari dengan cepat sekuat tenaga dan begitu mendekati dirinya dia mengulurkan tangannya seolah akan menangkapku, aku melompat dan memeluknya dengan erat. Dia terjatuh kebelakang karena kehilangan keseimbangannya. Perlahan aku mulai merasakan lagi aroma tubuhnya yang sangat kurindukan, dengan erat kupeluk dia begitu juga dengan dirinya.

Theodore sudah menghilang karena takut menganggu atau mungkin dia iri dengan kemesraanku akan Draco.

Draco mengulus rambutku dengan lembut, menciuminya dengan perlahan, dan mencium kecil pipiku. Aku menatapnya sungguh pria ini terlihat begitu menyedihkan dimataku.

"Apa yang terjadi selama ini?!" seruku histeris sambil menyelusuri wajahnya yang tampan. Ia hanya tersenyum, "aku merindukanmu, Persephone, sangat merindukanmu. Setiap hari kutatap dunia atas dan berharap bisa melihatmu, namun seolah ada portal yang membuatku tak bisa lagi mengawasimu. Sungguh aku benar-benar hampa ketika kau tak disini, disisiku."

Aku tersenyum lembut, menatap mata perak miliknya dan mencium bibirnya perlahan. Begitu juga ia membalas ciumanku. "Aku juga merindukanmu, Hades," bisikku di sela-sela ciuman kami.

"Tak bisakah kau tak pergi dariku? Seluruh Underworld tampak mati di mataku ketika kau pergi,"

"Aku tak bisa Hades, perjanjian itu yang membuat kita terpisah. Tetapi aku sekarang disini bersamamu sampai enam bulan kedepan,"

Draco tersenyum lebar, dan memelukku lagi membenamkan wajahnya di bahuku.

"Apakah kau merindukanku?" tanyaku.

Dia terdiam, menatap wajahku dan mencium keningku. "Tidak,"

Mendengarnya perasaanku sedikit sedih, aku sedikit menunduk akibat malu atas pertanyaanku.

Melihat tingkahku seperti anak-anak Draco tertawa, "Tentu saja tidak sedetikpun terlewatkan, penderitaan atas tak berjumpa denganmu. Aku sangat merindukanmu, Persephone,"

Senyum kecil mengembang di wajahku, Draco benar-benar tahu bagaimana memperlakukan seorang wanita. Ia sedikit mendorongku kebelakang dan segera berdiri. Aku sedikit terkejut dengan kelakuannya.

"Kenapa?" Tanyaku bingung menatap dirinya.

Dia berjongkok dan berbisik, "Hangatkan ranjangku Persephone, aku merindukannya."

Mendengarnya aku tersipu malu, aku benar- benar merindukan pria ini.

Dengan langkah kecil aku mengejarnya dan berdiri disampingnya. Dengan perlahan ia memegang tanganku dan tersenyum kecil melihatku begitu juga sebaliknya.

"Aku mencintaimu, Persephone."

"Aku juga, Hades."

_**-THE END-**_

**Big HUG to :**

**Istrinya Draco, Muthmainnah067, LunaScamander17, Inoue Kazeka, Nha Chang, , dwida2,Lya,Upie Luppz, Clato-Chan, Tsuguri De Lelouch, Ms. Ecy Nymphadora Malfoy, Draconis Sun, Mata48, DeAng.**


End file.
